SSPT Syndrome de Stress Post Traumatique
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Et si Mouse revenait du front complétement changer? Qui sera là pour lui? S'en remettra-t-il? Le titre en dit déjà beaucoup. On ne parle peu de ce syndrome, j'ai voulu travailler un peu là-dessus au travers de Mouse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Jay grimpa les dernières marches jusqu'à l'open-space et comme à son habitude regarda le bureau de son meilleur ami. 8 mois qu'il est reparti en déploiement quelque part en Afghanistan sous les ordres du sergent Ortiz. Cet homme qui les a tyrannisés pendant plusieurs années.

-Salut vieux. Lança Rixton.

Après le retour de Ruzzek dans l'unité, Alvin, Erin, Atwater et Jay ont demandés à ce qu'il reste parmi eux. Pour eux il est clair que c'est un bon élément pour les Renseignements.

-Salut. Alors tu as finalement emménagés chez ta copine ?

-Oui, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu devrais venir manger un soir avec Erin.

-Ouais pourquoi pas.

-Disons vendredi soir. Déclara Rixton

-Noté.

-Ok on y va. S'exclama Voight en sortant de son bureau.

Tout le monde se leva prenant leur arme. Ruzzek évita soigneusement Burgess et rejoignit Atwater.

-Kiddo tu roules avec moi. Jay et Rixton ensemble. Ordonna le sergent.

Erin adressa un petit sourire à Jay avant de filer à la suite de leur chef. Du coup pour une fois, Jay put conduire sa voiture.

« Pas de sirènes. On a une prise d'otage, d'après les voisins ils seraient quatre dans la maison en plus de la propriétaire, une vieille dame de 80 ans. » Expliqua Voight

« Faible et isolé. La proie idéale. » Commenta Rixton

« Un cambriolage qui tourne mal ? » Demanda Burgess

« Non apparemment pas. Elle ne possède strictement rien, et n'a plus aucune famille. Son fils unique est mort en Irak. »

Alvin, Atwater, Ruzzek allèrent se positionner à l'arrière de la maison pour couvrir toute fuite. Le reste de l'unité allait passer par devant. Voight donna le décompte avant de faire signe à Halstead de défoncer la porte.

-CPD !

-Un à terre ! S'exclama Rixton

-Madame vous êtes en sécurité, on est de la police. Déclara Erin en rejoignant la vieille femme

-Que dieu vous bénisse. Souffla-t-elle

-Burgess emmène-la dehors. Ordonna Erin.

Lindsay rejoignit Rixton et son équipier pour vérifier les autres pièces de la maison. Elle traversa un long couloir, Voight derrière elle, une main sur son épaule. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et attendit le signal du sergent avant d'entrer.

-RAS. Souffla-t-elle

Ils s'apprêtaient à ressortir de la pièce quand un bruit dans la chambre-bibliothèque attira leur attention. Voight fit signe à Erin de se placer de l'autre côté du placard, ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant que le sergent n'ouvre la porte.

-Oh mon dieu. Souffla Erin

-Al fait sortir Jay de la maison. Et qu'on appelle une ambulance. Ordonna-t-il.

Erin rangea son arme et se précipita à l'intérieur.

-Hey tout va bien. On va te sortir de là, une ambulance arrive. Laisse-moi t'enlever ces liens.

Alvin rejoignit Jay dans le séjour et posa une main dans le dos du jeune homme.

-Viens avec moi dehors Jay.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il

-Viens. Souffla le vieil inspecteur

-Al.

-Viens. Insista-t-il

Jay soupira sachant qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ça. Ils rejoignirent la voiture d'Alvin, la plus éloignée de la maison. Brett et Gabby arrivèrent au même moment et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur avec le brancard et les sacs.

-On l'emmène au Med. Quelqu'un monte avec nous ? Demanda Gabby

-Jay ? Demanda Erin en regardant Voight

-Non, il va exploser. Tu accompagnes l'ambulance et tu nous tiens au courant.

Ils savent tous que Jay ne va pas apprécier d'être mit dans l'ignorance mais c'est pour son bien. Et surtout la survie des suspects qui doivent être interrogés.

-J'en ai reconnu deux qui sont recherchés par la criminelle. Déclara Rixton

-On rentre au District les interroger.

Brett échangea un regard désolé avec Erin avant de surveiller la tension du patient.

-Il aurait peut-être dû le dire à Jay.

-Il ne va pas apprécier mais il ne faut pas désobéir à Voight. Souffla Erin

Les portes du véhicule s'ouvrirent sur le docteur Halstead. Brett lui donna les informations qu'elle a, tout en poussant le brancard à l'intérieur des urgences.

-Maggie ? Demanda Will

-Bagdad !

Le docteur Choi les rejoignit dans la salle de traitement pour aider son homologue à s'occuper du patient.

-Erin, tu ne peux pas rester là. Déclara April

-Je sais. Ca va aller pour lui ?

-Il est entre de bonnes mains. On peut vous tenir au courant par téléphone. Proposa l'infirmière

-Non, je vais rester. Il ne faut pas que Jay soit au courant surtout.

-D'accord.

La jeune femme alla prendre un café et attendit dans la salle d'attente qu'ils aient finis de s'en occuper. Will fit son apparition dans la pièce.

-Dans les personnes à contacter…

-N'appelles pas Jay ! S'exclama-t-elle lui coupant la parole.

-Je n'allais pas le faire. Et il n'est pas la première personne inscrite dans son dossier. Déclara Will

-Désolée. Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux, donnes moi juste le nom et le numéro. Proposa-t-elle

-D'accord. Elle s'appelle Blanche Peregrine, tiens je t'ai noté le numéro de téléphone sur un papier.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Erin

-Jay ne t'a jamais parlé d'elle ?

-Non, il l'a connait ?

-Oh oui qu'il l'a connait. Blanche habitait en face de chez nous quand on était ado. Ils sont restés amis après l'engagement des gars dans les Rangers. Elle s'est enrôlée dans l'Air Force, je crois qu'elle y est toujours.

-D'accord.

Erin sortit de l'hôpital, elle a besoin d'être seule et tranquille pour appeler. L'US Air Force, c'est donc le côté aérien de l'armée, ceux qui sont dans tous ces types d'avions : hélicoptères, ravitailleurs, cargo de transport… Erin inspira pour se donner du courage avant de composer le numéro. Pourquoi cette femme et non Jay ?

« US Air Force, quel est le motif de vôtre appel ? » Demanda une voix stricte.

« Euh, bonjour. J'aurai besoin de parler à Blanche Peregrine.

-Vous êtes ?

-Détective Erin Lindsay, des Renseignements de Chicago. Je suis du District 21.

-Pourquoi l'appelez-vous ? Vous ne figurez pas dans sa liste de contact. »

Erin commença à s'impatienter, pourquoi ne lui passe-t-il pas tout simplement cette femme mystère.

« Elle figure dans la liste de personnes à contacter en cas de besoin de…. »

Elle du attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'accepte de lui passer Blanche.

« Peregrine.

-Bonjour, je suis le Détective Erin Lindsay des Renseignements de Chicago. J'aurai préféré vous appelez sous d'autres conditions mais vous figurez dans la liste de contact de… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Rixton referma la cage en colère, aucun des suspects ne veut parler. Ils se ferment dans leur mutisme, ils n'ont même pas demandé à avoir un avocat.

-Je ne sais pas si on va en tirer quelque chose d'eux. Avoua Rixton à Jay

-Si j'étais eux je parlerai avant que Voight ne finisse par sans mêler. Lui ou Alvin. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux et le plus inquiétant.

-Allons creusez un peu sur eux. On trouvera bien quelque chose.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Erin ? Demanda Jay

-Euh non, elle est encore à l'hôpital avec à attendre des nouvelles du témoin.

Ils remontèrent dans l'open-space, Jay attrapa un des téléphones retrouvaient sur les suspects et l'ouvrit. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Mouse qui aurait déjà tout craquer et examiner en moins de dix minutes. Où est-il en ce moment ? Dans le camp ? Sur le terrain ?

-C'est bizarre. Souffla Rixton

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Jay en le rejoignant.

-Il y a le numéro de Voight dans le téléphone. Dans le journal d'appel, l'heure correspond au moment où on est intervenu.

-Pourquoi ils auraient le numéro du sergent ?

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Voight pour lui en faire part. Lui aussi trouva ça étrange, il ne les connaît pas du tout, ne les a jamais vu… Ils ne font partit d'aucun gangs connu par le sergent.

-Bonne nouvelle je viens d'avoir Erin au téléphone, Mouse est tiré d'affaire, ils ne l'ont pas touchés mais…

Ruzzek en avait trop dit, et malgré les signes de tête d'Alvin il avait déjà trop révélé. Voight bondit de son siège ainsi qu'Atwater près à intercepter Jay.

-Mouse ? C'EST MOUSE LE TEMOIN A L'HOPITAL !?

-Calmes-toi Jay. Intervint Burgess

-QUE JE ME CALME, C'EST MON MEILLEUR AMI ! POURQUOI VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT ! J'AVAIS LE DROIT DE SAVOIR ! CE MEC A RISQUEE SA VIE POUR MOI ET JE NE SUIS MEME PAS LA ALORS QU'IL A BESOIN DE MOI ! Hurla Jay

Atwater et Rixton le retinrent de se rendre dans la salle où se trouve un des suspects.

-Tu savais qu'il était de retour ? Demanda Rixton

-Non. Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis 4 semaines. Et ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ait eu, j'étais sorti faire des courses, il a parlé avec Erin.

Rixton proposa d'emmener Jay à l'hôpital pour voir son ami. Voight demanda à tout le monde de s'y rendre pour montrer leur soutien à Mouse. Erin resta appuyé contre le mur du couloir, elle n'ose pas entrer dans la chambre de Mouse, ne sachant pas si c'est bien qu'elle entre ou non.

-Erin, je crois qu'Air Force est là. Souffla Maggie

La jeune femme se redressa et suivit l'infirmière en chef vers le bureau. Une jeune femme s'y tenait, en uniforme militaire, de longs cheveux miels lui tombant en cascade dans le dos. Une peau halée par le soleil, des lunettes Aviator sur le bout du nez.

-On m'a appe…

-C'est moi qui vous ais appelé. Déclara Erin en la rejoignant.

La militaire releva ses lunettes qu'elle coinça dans ses cheveux comme un serre-tête et échangea une poignée de main avec Erin.

-Erin Lindsay, mais appelez-moi Erin.

-Blanche Peregrine. Je suis désolée s'ils vous ont fait la misère au téléphone avant de m'avoir.

-Il n'était pas très aimable.

-Une mesure de sécurité. Evitez les chantages même à distance.

-Ça arrive même dans l'Air Force ?!

-Oui, surtout pour mon unité. Mais c'est une histoire pour un autre jour. Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Mouse ? Demanda Blanche

-On est intervenu sur une prise d'otages, plusieurs hommes qui se serraient retranchés dans la maison d'une vieille dame. Quand on ait entré et neutralisés tout le monde, on a inspecté les pièces et trouvé Mouse.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Le docteur Halstead va venir en discuter avec vous. Intervint Maggie.

-Le docteur Halstead ? Comme Will Halstead, le rouquin de Canariville ?

-En personne. Lança une voix.

Blanche se tourna vers Will et l'enlaça.

-C'est bon de te revoir le rouquin.

-C'est bon de te voir aussi. On peut aller dans le bureau pour discuter de Mouse ? Demanda-t-il

-D'accord.

Erin leur sourit avant de sortir sur le parking ayant reçu un message de Burgess lui disant qu'ils arrivent. Jay arriva comme une furie vers elle, mais son visage s'adoucit un peu en la voyant.

-Erin.

-Il va relativement bien. C'est ton frère qui s'est occupé de lui. Il est en train de parler avec Blanche Peregrine. Il a dit que tu la connaissais.

-Effectivement. Souffla Jay surpris.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vienne, ou qu'elle figure dans la liste des contacts de Mouse. Leur amie leur donne peu de nouvelle étant toujours derrière le manche d'un avion militaire.

-On allait dans le même lycée, elle était dans la classe de Mouse en première année de lycée. Elle a commencé à traîner avec Mouse et moi. On s'est engagé tous les trois dans l'armée, nous les Rangers, elle a choisi l'Air Force. Son père l'emmenait souvent piloter, on allait quelques fois avec eux. On est resté ami mais tu sais avec l'armée, notre métier ici et le sien c'est devenu un peu plus dur encore de se voir. Elle te plairait, une forte tête également.

-Insinuerais-tu que je suis une forte tête ?! S'exclama Erin

-La plus belle. Sourit Jay avant de l'embrasser.

Ils gagnèrent tous la chambre de leur ami, sous le regard des infirmières et de Mme Goodwin. Ils attendraient Will pour avoir plus de détails sur l'état du jeune homme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Jay était debout, à côté du lit d'hôpital de Mouse. Il triturait ses cheveux nerveusement. Ouvrant la bouche pour parler de temps à autres mais rien ne sortait. Que dire ?

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était là, aux côtés de son amis et ça faisait aussi longtemps que Mouse ne disait rien, ne répondait pas, ne sourcillait pas, semi-assis dans son lit fixant un point devant lui.

Les médecins était passé plusieurs fois l'examinant. Lui posant des questions. Mais il ne parlait pas. Will n'était pas encore venu voir Jay, ayant été appelé en urgence. Quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre du militaire.

-Will ! Peux-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda Jay en le prenant par le bras pour parler à son frère dans le couloir.

-Des médecins sont venus mais personne n'a rien voulu m'expliquer! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Continua-t-il

Blanche non plus ne lui a rien dit, lui ayant juste faire une accolade avant de sortir dehors ayant un appel important à faire.

\- Écoute Jay, calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien que tu t'agites comme ça. Ça ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. Dit le jeune médecin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Mouse souffre d'un SSPT (Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique) cependant les psychologues pense que ce n'est pas permanent...

Alors que les deux frères continuaient leur discussion Blanche entra dans la chambre de Mouse.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de son lit, prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes. Elle s'avait déjà ce qu'il en était. Les docteurs lui avait déjà expliqué, de plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. Elle passa près d'une heure à faire des cercles sur le dessus de sa main. Sans parler. Sachant qu'il avait besoin de temps.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais... Déclara-t-elle en regardant leurs mains entrelacées.

Elle sentît sa main serrer un peu les siennes. Elle releva la tête et vu qu'il l'a regardait. Elle sourit tristement tandis qu'une nouvelle larme dévala sa joue. L'autre main de Mouse se posa délicatement sur sa joue. Effaçant la larme avec son pouce. Elle posa une main sur la sienne et ferma de nouveau les yeux, profitant du contact. Le jeune homme commença à bouger. Elle laissa ses yeux fermés, la tête baissée. Ne voulant pas voir ce regard froid et fixe de nouveau.

-Viens. Déclara une voix rauque.

Il tenait la couette légèrement en l'air pour lui permettre de s'installer. Elle ôta ses chaussures avant de venir se blottir contre lui. Sachant pendant cette longue convalescence il allait falloir profiter de chaque beau moment. Elle garda la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et continua les cercles sur sa paume.

Jay observa la scène, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'est maintenant pourquoi elle figure sur la liste de contact d'urgence de Mouse. Il aurait dû le deviner.

-Bon apparemment ils ne parlent toujours pas. Voight menace d'utiliser sa « méthode ». Commenta Atwater

-Pourquoi Mouse ? Demanda Erin.

Les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler dans l'esprit de Jay.

-Mais oui. Mouse n'était pas leur cible, mais l'appât.

Erin, Atwater et Rixton le regardèrent comme si il avait perdu les pédales.

-Réfléchissez. Mouse, le numéro de Voight dans le téléphone d'un des suspects, l'état de Mouse. Ils savaient que Mouse a travaillé avec nous, avec Voight. Et ils voulaient sûrement s'en servir comme appât, pour obtenir quelque chose de nous.

-Et comme il souffre d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique, il est moins dur à avoir. Il résiste moins. Compléta Rixton

-Ca se tient. Mais ils ne sont pas allés jusqu'en Afghanistan pour avoir Mouse. Autant attendre que l'un de nous se retrouve seul. Observa Atwater.

-Il faut trouver depuis quand Mouse est ici. Tu crois qu'il nous répondrait ? Demanda Erin

-Non, il ne parle même pas à Blanche. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il nous réponde à nous. Allons à O'Hare voir les caméras de surveillance.

-Atwater et moi on retourne au District, informer Voight.

Jay rejoignit la chambre de Mouse et posa une main sur la jambe de son ami.

-Tu te reposes mon vieux d'accord ?! Je serai bientôt de retour. Blanche, on doit aller faire un truc, tu n'hésites pas si tu as besoin d'accord ?

-T'inquiètes pas Jay, je ne le lâche pas d'une semelle.

-Oh et conseil, ne contrarie pas Maggie, l'infirmière en chef.

-Je n'oserai pas. Girl Power. Rigola-t-elle

Le Détective rejoignit Erin dans sa voiture et ils prirent la route pour l'aéroport. Mais avant d'entrer à l'intérieur Erin enlaça Jay dans un câlin.

-Que me faut ce plaisir ? Demanda-t-il

-J'aime pas te voir triste comme ça. Mouse est ton meilleur ami, et ça t'affectes. J'ai peur…j'ai peur que ça te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Souffla-t-elle en nichant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Jay.

-Je vais bien. Mouse ira bien, il sera bien entouré. Blanche a l'air d'avoir une petite fenêtre de manœuvre auprès de lui. On ne va pas le laisser couler.

-J'ai peur pour toi. Will…Will m'a dit pour toi. Quand tu es revenu d'Afghanistan, il n'était pas là pour toi, pas là pour t'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Il n'y avait que Mouse mais ce n'était pas la meilleure aide qu'il te fallait. Ce n'est pas lui qui allait t'en empêcher. Et j'ai peur…Peur que ça te dévore de nouveau. Avoua-t-elle

-Ca n'arrivera pas. Je te le promets. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il se détacha un peu d'elle afin de pouvoir lui relever le visage et de plonger dans ses beaux yeux verts.

-Parce que j'ai la plus belle femme à mes côtés. Et que je me battrai coûte que coûte pour elle, pour ne pas la perdre car je suis fou amoureux d'elle. Je donnerai ma vie pour elle. Déclara-t-il

Les yeux d'Erin se remplirent de larmes, c'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui est dite. Elle avait eu peur au début de leur relation, elle craignait de lui dire « Je t'aime » et qu'il s'enfuit en courant. Mais là maintenant elle est la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

-Je t'aime Halstead. Souffla-t-elle

-I love you too. Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Ils montrèrent leurs insignes aux deux vigiles à l'entrée pour justifier leur port d'arme.

-Détective Halstead et voici le Détective Lindsay des Renseignements. On aurait besoin de voir les vidéos de caméra surveillance.

-Dans quel cas ? Il vous faut un mandat pour ça non ? Demanda un des videurs.

-Nous avons un militaire à l'hôpital souffrant d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique, qui a été enlevé. Et on ne sait pas comment et quand il est revenu sur le sol américain puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles il était déployé. Expliqua Erin

-Ça ne change…

-Bien sûr vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de se battre pour sa vie, de voir de pareilles horreurs en étant impuissant. Vous ne comprenez pas car vous n'avez jamais bougé votre cul sur un champ de batai…

-Jay… Souffla Erin en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Le jeune homme se calma un peu, mais ses yeux exprimèrent encore toute sa colère.

-Matt Bloom chef de la sécurité. Suivez-moi. Intervint un homme grand assez musclés.

Ils traversèrent le hall de l'aéroport avant de passer une porte et de s'enfoncer dans un couloir.

-Veuillez les excuser. SSPT (Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique) hein ?

-Ouais, il ne parle plus du tout. Le regard dur.

-Il est dans quel régiment ? Demanda le chef de sécurité

-75ème régiment des Rangers. Déclara Jay

-Les meilleurs. Ces mecs sont courageux. Je faisais partie des Marines, Iraq.

-Rangers également, plusieurs tours en Afghanistan.

Erin resta silencieuse, les écoutant parler de l'armée. Jay ne lui en a jamais parlé, et apparemment n'est pas près de le faire de sitôt. Alors que Mouse avait l'air de s'ouvrir plus facilement. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit bureau avec plusieurs écrans.

-Vous ne savez pas du tout quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé ? Demanda Mr Bloom

-Non. Je l'ai eu il y a un mois au téléphone, il était dans son camp.

-Vous savez ma petite dame, il s'en passe des choses en un mois, surtout là-bas.

-Il a forcément prit un vol d'Afghanistan pour arriver ici. Intervint Jay

-Oui mais il y a de nombreux vols, et il a peut-être fait une escale dans un pays pour changer d'avion.

-Pas dans son état. S'il a peur de tout, il prendrait la facilité et aurait pris un vol direct sans changement d'avion. On peut commencer par là. Lança Erin

L'homme commença à pianoter sur son ordinateur pour trouver tous les vols directs entre les deux pays depuis un mois.

-Ça nous fait une trentaine de vols.

-Vous avez la liste des passagers ? Demanda Erin

-Je peux avoir ça.

-Je peux ? Demanda Erin en montrant le clavier

Elle s'installa derrière la chaise, et alla dans la barre de rechercher du logiciel. L'inspectrice chercha l'onglet « recherche rapide » qui consiste à trouver tous les mots que vous voulez et tapa « Craig Gurwitch. » Ils attendirent plusieurs longues minutes que le logiciel cherche.

-Le voilà ! Il est arrivé il y a une semaine. S'exclama Erin

-Ils le retiennent depuis aussi longtemps ?

-On peut avoir les caméras de ce jour-là ? On a besoin de voir s'il était seul ou accompagné. Demanda Erin

Le chef de sécurité leur mit les vidéos, et après quelques minutes ils aperçurent Mouse. Le jeune homme marchait seul, son barda sur l'épaule, les poings serrés aux aguets. Il regardait sans cesse par-dessus son épaule comme pour voir si quelqu'un le suis.

-Apparemment il est venu seul. Mais ça ne nous dis pas où il était pendant tout ce temps. Rentrons au district les autres auront peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

Erin comme à son habitude prit le volant. Jay attrapa sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

-Je suis là si tu as besoin. Souffla Erin.

-Je sais. Sourit l'ex-Ranger.

Blanche revint dans la chambre de Mouse avec un gobelet de café à moitié remplit. Elle était quasiment arrivée quand du bruit en sortit, comme un plateau qui tombe par terre. Elle ne fut pas longue à réagir et se précipita à l'intérieur. Mouse était levé, et tenait une infirmière par le cou contre le mur. Le docteur Manning attrapa une seringue de sédatif prête à s'en servir.

-Non ! S'exclama Blanche en la regardant

La pilote s'approcha de Mouse et posa une main douce sur son dos.

-Hey mec c'est bon. Le camp est sécurisé, il n'y a plus aucune menace. Le caporal a envoyé deux véhicules faire le tour du périmètre pour être sûr mais c'est bon. C'est fini.

Le jeune home commença à desserrer son emprise autour du cou de l'infirmier mais sans pour autant la lâcher.

-C'est bon, il faut le ramener vivant. Je vais m'en occuper, mon avion ne décolle pas encore. Va te reposer toi. Continua Blanche.

Elle attrapa le poignet de l'infirmière pour montrer à Mouse qu'elle « prenait » le relai. Il finit par lâcher totalement avant d'aller s'effondrer dans le lit.

-Ça va ? Demanda Blanche à l'infirmière.

-Oui, il m'a pris par surprise…

-Il a fait une crise.

-Elle a raison, il a dû mal à réaliser la réalité de ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Il faut être prudent avec lui. Intervint le docteur Charles.

-Apportez-moi les sangles s'il vous plaît. Demanda Nathalie

-Surtout pas ! S'exclama Charles en regardant Blanche caresser doucement les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Ca peut se reproduire ?! Elle ne sera pas toujours là pour le calmer ! Elle n'y arrivera peut-être pas la prochaine fois !

-Docteur Manning si vous lui entravez les poignets, ça va être pire. Il va penser qu'il est prisonnier d'un quelconque ennemi : vous, le personnel de l'hôpital, et il sera encore plus dangereux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda-t-elle

-Donnons-lui un calmant pour l'apaiser un peu. Et évitons de venir le déranger. Je vais essayer de lui parler. Oh et lui donner la possibilité d'appeler son ami à tout moment. Elle a l'air d'être proche et de réussir à la calmer.

-Mais il ne parle pas. Observa une infirmière

-Oui mais il pourra toujours entendre sa voix. Ce qui l'apaisera.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Mouse se tendit à leur approche mais Blanche ne stoppa pas de dessiner des cercles sur le dos de sa main.

-Craig comment vous sentez-vous ? Je suis le docteur Charles vous vous souvenez de moi ? On s'est vu à de nombreuses reprises pour des enquêtes avec les Renseignements. Ou chez Molly autour d'un verre.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, le regard dur fixé sur le mur.

-Ces mesdames vont remettre la perfusion dans votre bras pour vous hydrater correctement. Elles ne vous veulent aucun mal. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. L'hôpital est surveillé. Déclara le docteur Charles.

Blanche resta près de Mouse et caressa doucement sa joue. April installa la perfusion et administra la dose de calmant demandé par le médecin.

-Madame l'heure des visites est bientôt terminée. Informa Maggie

-D'accord, merci.

-Va-t'en.

Blanche se tourna vers Mouse, le jeune homme la regarde durement, les yeux inexpressifs. La jeune femme retint ses larmes pour ne pas les laisser couler devant lui. Elle lui embrassa doucement les cheveux.

-Reposes-toi, je viendrai te voir demain. Murmura-t-elle avant de partir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Blanche regagna son appartement le cœur lourd, est-ce que cette fois-ci elle arrivera à le faire revenir ? Son congés n'est pas extensible à l'infini. Son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, un appel de l'hôpital ? Mais elle ne reconnut pas le numéro, et ce n'est pas celui du Chicago Med qu'elle a enregistré dans ses contacts de toute manière.

« Peregrine.

-Bonsoir, c'est Erin Lindsay.

-Oh bonsoir Erin. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, euh, je voulais savoir si ça t'intéresserait de venir boire un verre ? »

Blanche regarda son appartement, a-t-elle envie de rester ici enfermée toute seule à réfléchir à propos de la situation de Mouse ou plutôt aller boire un verre avec la Détective, voir du monde, bouger, sortir un peu. Profiter après tous ces longs déploiements ?

« Volontiers.

-Je passe te prendre ?! »

Blanche lui donna son adresse avant de se dépêcher d'aller dans sa chambre se changer. Elle enfila des vêtements plus « normaux », de tous les jours. Un coup retentit à la porte

-Entre Erin. Lança Blanche depuis la salle de bains.

-Je suis trop en avance ?

-Non, non j'attachais juste mes cheveux. Désolée pour le bazar, je ne suis pas encore revenue depuis l'hôpital.

-Pas de soucis. Tu vis avec Mouse ici ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, enfin il y vit plus que moi. Mais c'est à nous. Seul inconvénient c'est que je n'ai pas de voiture, mais j'irai dans la semaine. Ça sera mieux pour lui de se déplacer quand il sortira et que je devrais repartir. On y va ?

Elles montèrent dans la voiture d'Erin avant de prendre la route pour Molly.

-J'espère que ça te va, sinon on peut aller ailleurs. S'excusa Erin

-Non ici c'est parfait. Tu sais ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie comme ça juste pour boire un verre et prendre du plaisir. Tu y viens souvent ?

-Oui, le bar est tenu par des pompiers de la caserne 51. On travaille beaucoup avec eux, on forme comme une grande famille. On vient là après la fin de grosses enquêtes ou de temps en temps. Le personnel de Med y vient aussi. Ça permet de nous voir après nos gardes, en dehors du boulot.

Elles furent accueillit par Herman derrière le bar. Erin repéra la table des filles, et s'y rendit suivit par Blanche.

-Hey les filles ! Lança-t-elle

-Hey ! Qui est-ce que tu nous ramènes ? Demanda Brett

-Voici, Blanche Peregrine, une…amie de Mouse.

-Petite amie en fait.

-Enchanté, je suis Brett, et voici Gabby, Nathalie, Reese et Maggie. Présenta l'ambulancière.

Les deux filles s'installèrent à table et Herman vint prendre leur commande avant de revenir avec une bière pour Erin et une pinia colada pour Blanche.

-Tu es de Chicago Blanche ? Demanda Gabby

-Originaire d'ici oui.

-Où vis-tu ? Demanda Reese

-Oh ici et là. Jamais au même endroit en fait, mais j'ai un appartement ici.

-Blanche est dans l'Air Force.

-Vraiment ?! Ça doit être cool de voler ! S'exclama Brett

-Tu y fais quoi exactement ? Demanda Maggie

-Je suis pilote. Je pilote essentiellement les hélicoptères, ceux à doubles hélices ou un AH-64 Apache. Mais ça m'arrive de piloter les avions de transports.

-C'est quoi un AH-64 Apache ? Demanda Reese

-Un hélicoptère d'attaque en gros.

Nathalie qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là dévisagea la jeune femme en se souvenant de discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son mari Jeff, à propos de l'Air Force.

-Œil de Lynx ? Souffla la médecin.

Plus personne ne parla à table et Blanche se raidit en entendant le surnom que tout le monde lui donne. Y compris ses ennemis.

-Comment savez-vous ?

-Mon mari, Jeff, m'a parlé de vous. Il faisait partit des Marines. Il m'a dit que vous étiez une pilote hors-pair que vous saviez piloter par tous les temps et toutes les conditions. Que vous visiez toujours juste même quand les coins sont escarpés.

-Votre mari s'est Jeff Manning ? Demanda Blanche

-Etait, oui.

-Oh je suis désolée. J'ai fait quelques missions avec lui. Des extractions, on le contraire, déposer sur place.

-Donc nous avons avec nous une pilote hors pair de l'Air Force. Plaisanta Maggie

Erin fut prise de curiosité, tant qu'elles sont dans l'armée, elle pourrait en profiter pour en savoir d'avantage sur son Jay militaire.

-Tu as… fait des missions avec Jay et Mouse ?

-De nombreuses. Il t'a dit qu'il était dans les Rangers ?

-Oui, mais pas plus.

-Vous nous excusez un moment les filles ? Demanda Blanche en se levant, son verre à la main.

Les deux femmes allèrent à une table un peu plus loin. Blanche ne veut pas expliquer tout ça à tout le monde. Si Jay n'a rien dit il a ses raisons, même si Erin mérite de savoir.

-Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais les Rangers font partis des forces spéciales de l'US Army. Comme mon unité. Certes je suis une bonne pilote, mais mon équipe fait beaucoup aussi. J'ai un copilote avec moi, deux snipers à l'arrière, et deux gars en plus eux aussi snipers. Ils sont capables de se relayer, mais aussi pour le sauvetage. On travaillait beaucoup avec le bataillon de Jay, on les déposait et on survolait la zone en appuie. D'où l'utilisation de l'Apache. Ou inversement, on frappait avant de les faire descendre et de surveiller qu'il n'y est pas d'approche ennemie de la zone.

Erin écoutait attentivement, essayant d'imaginer Jay en treillis militaire dans un hélicoptère soulevant de la poussière près à entrer dans le camp ennemi.

-Erin ce que je vais te dire ne le répète pas et ne lui dit pas. Il me tuerait sinon. Mais je juge que tu mérites de savoir.

La détective avala une gorgée de sa bière, craignant ce que Blanche va lui dire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

-Nous étions à la base, notre mission étant achevé, et l'hélico devant être ravitaillé.

 **Flash-Back**

Blanche rejoignit le QG de la base pour voir avec ses supérieurs leur prochaine mission et donc commencer à planifier le vol. Logiquement elle continuera de vol avec l'apache.

-Il faut prendre l'avantage des montagnes pour cacher votre arrivée sur la zone.

-L'apache est un peu plus lourd que l'autre mais je peux quand-même voler assez près des montagnes. Moins qu'avec l'autre mais prendre cet avantage.

Blanche traça un trajet sur la carte, supervisé par son supérieur. Un autre homme regardant les courants d'air et le temps, des informations importantes pour les pilotes mais aussi pour les tireurs.

«Mayde Mayde on est pris dans une embuscade. »

-Chef, le signal vient du bataillon 3 des Rangers.

-Les positions exactes ? Demanda Blanche.

-Hors de question ! S'exclama le commandant.

Blanche attrapa un papier, griffonna les coordonnées avant de sortir de la tente son casque à la main. Elle fit signe aux garçons vers l'hélico et enleva le tuyau de ravitaillement de gazole.

-Plein gaz ! S'exclama-t-elle en allumant les hélices.

-On va où ? Demanda un des tireurs.

-Mission de sauvetage. Un signal de détresse a été reçu, des Rangers apparemment. Allons-y.

L'hélicoptère décolla avant de s'incliner légèrement vers l'avant. Ils prirent un peu d'altitude et de vitesse.

« Véhicule suspect en vue. Ils se dirigent vers la zone. » Lança un des tireurs dans la radio

« Boum. » Déclara Blanche

« Convois en vue, punaise ils sont cernés. »

« A vous les garçons. Faites-moi un peu de nettoyage que je puisse me poser. »

« Flan ouest moins d'ennemi. »

Au bout de quelques minutes l'hélicoptère se posa sous les balles ennemies. Les trois snipers les couvrirent pendant que Blanche et le quatrième descendirent en courant vers les Rangers.

-Vous avez été rapide. Souffla un des hommes.

-On n'a pas attendu les ordres on est partit dès qu'on a entendu l'appel.

-On a sauté sur plusieurs mines avant de tomber sous le feu ennemi.

Blanche repéra Jay un peu plus loin traînant quelqu'un.

-Alec, tu prends le blessé, je m'occupe d'Halstead.

Blanche passa un bras sous l'épaule de Jay pour le soutenir et l'entraîna vers l'hélicoptère.

-Go go go on décolle ! S'exclama Blanche en se remettant sur son siège.

Ils décollèrent avant de regagner la base.

« C'est du sérieux, on est en train de les perdre. »

« Nan ! Nan ! Jay, Mouse vous restez avec nous ! » S'écria Blanche dans son micro.

L'engin n'était pas encore posé que les équipes médicales bondirent sur les flancs de l'appareil pour extrairent les deux blessés. Blanche éteint l'hélicoptère avant de faire le point avec le gars de maintenance et de rejoindre l'infirmerie.

-Comment vont les deux blessés ? Demanda Blanche

-Halstead a une balle dans la jambe et une dans le flanc. Des traumatismes au dos du à l'explosion. Gurwitch a une commotion cérébrale, une balle dans l'épaule, des côtes brisées. Mais ils vont s'en tirer, ils ont été pris en charge à temps.

La jeune femme relâcha la respiration qu'elle retenait sans le savoir. Les quatre snipers de son unité lui donnèrent une accolade avant de partir pour se restaurer. Une infirmière finit par venir la chercher pour l'emmener près de Mouse.

-Hey Ranger. Souffla-t-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement avant d'ouvrir des yeux lourds de fatigue vers elle.

-Tu m'as fait peur. Murmura-t-elle.

-Les médecins ont dit que tu allais te remettre. Tu vas avoir un peu de rééducation pour ton épaule mais c'est tout. Je te laisse te reposer, je reviendrai te voir plus tard. Reprit-elle en embrassant le front de Mouse.

Elle le regarda refermer les yeux avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Jay. Ce dernier est un peu plus alerte mais semble tendu.

-Hey Monsieur Canariville.

-Hey Blanche colombe

-Oh mon dieu tu oses utiliser ce vieux surnom pourris.

-Mais il te va très bien je trouve. Déclara Jay avec son immense sourire.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Merci. On te doit gros.

-Tu ne me dois rien du tout, je n'ai fait que mon boulot. Et puis il faut bien que je veille sur mes frères. Sourit-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Des larmes brillèrent aux coins des yeux de Jay, le jeune homme les ferma pour les empêcher de couler et de paraître faible devant Blanche. Mais c'est sans compter qu'elle les avait vus.

-Hey. Souffla-t-elle en le prenant précautionneusement dans ses bras.

Il ne retint pas ses larmes et pleura contre l'épaule de la jeune femme qui est sa meilleure amie depuis des années.

-Hey, tu es en sécurité maintenant. C'est fini. Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Erin n'en revenait pas de ce que Blanche venait de lui dire mais elle lui était également reconnaissante de lui faire assez confiance pour lui avoir dit.

-J'ai pas eu la même enfance que tout le monde. Ma mère était une junkie qui des fois ne rentrait pas à la maison pendant plusieurs jours. Je me suis mise inévitablement à traîner avec les mauvaises personnes, et je suis tombée à mon tour dans la drogue et l'alcool et d'autres trucs pas cool. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Voight. Je suis devenue son indic, et un jour, je voulais vraiment m'en sortir, il m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai suivis des cours avant d'entrer à l'académie de police. Confia Erin.

-Et d'après Jay, tu es une flic hors-pair.

-Merci.

-Donc Voight est comme ton père ? Supposa Blanche

-Oui, tout comme. Et Camille, sa défunte femme, était comme une mère pour moi.

-Et, ta mère biologique tu…tu l'as revue ?

-Malheureusement oui. Après la mort d'une amie je suis tombée dans une spirale infernale. Et elle était là pour m'y engouffrer à fond. Jay avait beau dire qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur moi je ne voulais pas l'écouter alors qu'il avait raison.

-Oui mais tu es là maintenant et c'est le plus important. Le truc c'est de maintenant ne plus la laisser t'atteindre de nouveau. Et si tu veux je la colle dans un hélico et la jette au-dessus de nulle part. Plaisanta Blanche

-Elle n'en vaudrait pas la peine. Sourit Erin heureuse de s'être fait une amie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Blanche se réveilla songeuse, pourquoi ces hommes s'en seraient pris à Mouse ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre son retour et quand ils l'ont retrouvés ? Elle y réfléchit tout en se versant sa tasse de café. Il n'est pas venu ici car elle était clairement la première à remettre les pieds ici.

« Salut Erin, c'est Blanche. On pourrait se voir ? J'ai peut-être une piste pour Mouse, mais toujours pas de voiture.

-J'arrive. »

Après plusieurs minutes Erin déboula sur le parking de Blanche, insigne autour du cou et arme à la taille.

-Tu penses avoir trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda la détective

-Oui peut-être. Tu penses qu'on peut juste passer dans un concessionnaire juste avant. J'ai repéré une voiture, je vais juste voir si elle est comme sur la photo et lui demander de la déposer ici.

-Yep, mais fait la déposer au District. Aujourd'hui tu es notre consultante.

-Bien chef ! Plaisanta Blanche

Elles passèrent par un garage, la militaire ne prit pas la peine d'examiner plus en détails la voiture et la paya directement. Elles se rendirent ensuite dans de petites ruelles fréquentés par les sans-abris, les junkies…

-Hey, vous pourriez nous aider ? Demanda Blanche à une femme

Mais cette dernière partie rapidement en voyant le badge d'Erin. Elles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus et Erin cacha son arme et son insigne. Elles auront peut-être un peu plus de chance d'obtenir des réponses.

-Vous avez déjà vu cet homme ?

Mais les sans-abris secouèrent négativement la tête ne prenant presque pas la peine de leur répondre. Erin soupira, mais Blanche lui dit de ne pas perdre espoir. Elles firent une autre ruelle, une ruelle que Mouse avait fréquenté à son retour d'Afghanistan. Et elles reposèrent les questions. Mais il n'a pas été vu ici non plus. Jay appela Erin pour savoir si elles avaient trouvés quelque chose, et pour lui expliquer le peu qu'eux ils ont trouvés.

-Bon apparemment les suspects ne parlent toujours pas. Et d'après Will, Mouse n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot. On tourne en rond.

Un homme d'un certain âge, barbu s'approcha des filles.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix râpeuse de fumeur.

-On voudrait savoir si vous avez vu cet homme ici récemment ? Demanda Erin en montrant une photo de Mouse.

-Aah le Ranger.

-Comment savez-vous que c'est un Ranger ? Demanda l'inspectrice

-Il est venu ici il y a plusieurs nuits. Au début on aurait dit un junkie en manque. Mais j'ai reconnu ses symptômes, paranoïa, tension, fuite de tout contact… Il souffre d'un syndrome post-traumatique comme beaucoup de militaire.

-Donc il était bien là ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, dévisageant Blanche.

-Vous êtes militaire aussi. Votre collier s'est…s'est le symbole de l'Air Force.

-C'est exacte. Je suis pilote.

-J'ai commencé comme sniper dans ces hélicos avant de rester sur la terre ferme. Vous êtes la légendaire œil de Lynx.

-Légendaire je ne pense pas. Mais c'est bien moi.

-Il ne faut pas croire, je garde un minimum de dignité. Votre gars est venu ici il y a plusieurs jours. Vu ces vêtements propres il venait d'arriver.

-Il n'y avait rien de suspect ? Pas de personnes inhabituelles dans le coin ? Demanda Erin

-Non juste lui. Il a fait qu'une nuit ici, il a changé de gardé la nuit suivant. A quelques rues d'ici.

-D'accord. Merci de votre aide Monsieur. Déclara Erin

-Je peux vous y emmener. C'est Yona qui tient le quartier si on veut. Rien ne lui échappe mais elle sera plus amène de vous parler si je suis là.

Le trio traversa plusieurs rues, Erin en profita pour envoyer un message à Jay disant qu'elles ont peut-être enfin une piste.

-Et vous Détective vous avez servis ? Demanda l'homme

-Moi non, mais mon petit-ami est un frère d'arme de cet homme.

-Yona hey ! On aurait besoin de ta surveillance.

-Depuis quand tu traînes avec des flics ? Demanda la femme

-Cette dame est détective et elle dans l'Air Force. Elles cherchent des informations sur lui, un militaire.

-Militaire ? Il était étrange, mais restait dans son coin. Il n'approchait personne, et sembler terrorisé quand on s'approchait de lui. Il est resté deux nuits ici. La troisième des mecs sont passés. Ils avaient bus, ils avaient des bouteilles à la main. J'étais juste là, ils se sont arrêtés au niveau de votre gars à le regarder. Beaucoup nous humilie comme ça, il y en a un qui la prit par les cheveux pour l'obliger à lever la tête. Ils se sont parlé avant que l'un d'eux lui assène à coup de bouteille dans la figure. Une voiture a surgit de nulle part, ils ont foutus le pauvre gars dans le coffre avant de disparaître à toute allure.

-Vous pourriez les décrire ? Demanda Erin

-Il faisait sombre mais si vous avez des photos je pourrai peut-être.

-Super ! Ça ne vous ennuie pas de venir au District avec nous ? On vous montrera des photos et on prendra votre déposition.

-Bien sûr, si ça vous ait utile. J'espère que ce pauvre gars n'est pas mort. Il avait l'air si gentil malgré son problème. Il a donné ses vêtements à une femme vivant dans la rue avec ses deux enfants.

-Il est vivant madame. Il est à l'hôpital. Et ce que vous prenez pour étrange dans son comportement, c'est les symptômes du stress post-traumatique madame. Intervint Blanche.

-Je peux venir avec vous ? Demanda l'homme

-Bien sûr on aura besoin de votre déposition également.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Blanche est silencieuse, réfléchissant à Mouse. A ce qu'il a bien pu vivre pour être dans cet état, au point de ne plus parler du tout. Alors qu'Erin, elle, se demandait ce qu'elle ferait si c'était Jay dans cet état. Elle se gara à côté de la nouvelle voiture de Blanche, un hummer rutilant.

-Bel engin. Commenta l'homme

-Je viens de l'acheter. Je vais avoir de la mécanique à faire mais je devrais bien m'en tirer.

-C'est ma spécialité ça.

-Si vous acceptez de vous en charger, je vous payerai en échange.

-Marché conclu. Appelez-moi Franck

-Blanche.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'open-space, Erin leur désigna la salle de repos afin de faire le point avec l'équipe.

-Apparemment Mouse a dormit dans la rue quatre nuits après son arrivée ici.

Elle leur expliqua ce que Yona lui a dit. Blanche alla faire la déposition pendant qu'Erin s'occupe de préparer les photos pour l'identification. Jay la rejoignit et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Erin avant d'embrasser doucement ses cheveux.

-Ca va toi ? Demanda Erin

-Oui, j'ai hâte que cette enquête soit finie.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Mouse ? Tu as été le voir ?

-Pas encore, Voight veut qu'on avance. Mais j'ai eu Will au téléphone. Apparemment rien n'a changé, il reste muet, le regard dur. Le chemin va être long et dur.

-Mais on sera là pour le soutenir. Parce qu'on est une famille. Souffla Erin en lui souriant.

Même s'ils sont au boulot et qu'ils se sont promis d'être toujours professionnels au travail, Jay ne put se retenir de l'embrasser.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Les infirmières firent leur tour de patients, deux entrèrent dans la chambre de Mouse pour lui faire ses soins et vérifier ses constantes. Le jeune homme se raidit à la vue des deux femmes, il ne les connait pas, et ne veut pas qu'elles s'approchent de lui. Il tenta de se reculer dans son lit pour leur échapper, mais le dossier l'en empêche. Le rythme cardiaque de Mouse augmenta à toute allure, affolant la machine. Il arracha la perfusion de son bras avant de se réfugier dans le coin opposé de la chambre.

-Monsieur Gurwitch tout va bien. Vous êtes à l'hôpital de Chicago. Tenta de le rassurer une infirmière.

Mais rien à faire, il continue de paniquer. Il aurait, s'il avait pu, creusé dans le mur pour leur échapper. Du sang coulait de son bras, là où il y avait eu la perfusion.

-Bipe le docteur Halstead. Il sera quoi faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes Will arriva et son cœur se serra en voyant l'état du meilleur ami de son frère.

-Demandez au docteur Choi de venir. Il sera peut-être quoi faire. Déclara-t-il

Il s'approcha de Mouse doucement. Et tenta de le rassurer comme il put en lui parlant de son frère, et qu'il est là pour l'aider. Ethan Choi arriva rapidement, et étant au courant de l'état du jeune homme et ayant dû avoir à faire à ça à de nombreuses reprises su comment faire pour le rassurer. Après de très longues minutes, Mouse était de retour dans son lit, et les infirmières lui avaient remis sa perfusion. Choi lui fit croire que sa perfusion était en cas de capture une solution de survie.

Jay remonta le couloir de l'hôpital, il déposa un paquet de donuts sur le bureau de Maggie.

-Oh ça c'est adorable Jay ! Lança-t-elle

-Profitez-en !

-Le docteur Choi et votre frère sont encore avec Mouse.

-Oh je vais attendre alors. Comment ça va ici ?

-La routine, un peu plus calme que d'habitude. Je touche du singe, du bois. Mais pour une fois c'est bien.

Will sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers un autre patient. Il n'aperçut pas son frère qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de Mouse. Ce dernier est assis dans le lit fixant le vide. Le visage assez pâle

-Hey vieux, désolé de ne pas être passé avant. Tu connais Voight il fallait que le boulot soit fait.

Mais son ami ne lui répond pas et continue de fixer le mur, les poings serrés sur ses jambes. Jay continua de lui parler, de lui poser des questions mais rien à faire, Mouse ne répondit pas. Une porte claqua non loin de la chambre. Mouse sursauta violemment avant de se plaquer au sol.

-Mouse, tout va bien. On est au pays ! Lança Jay.

-Mets-toi à l'abri Jay ! S'exclama-t-il effrayé

Erin qui était restée avec les infirmières aperçut le docteur Charles apparaître. Elle s'excusa auprès des filles avant de le rejoindre.

-Docteur Charles !

-Oh bonjour Détective ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-il

-Je voulais vous parler de l'état de Mouse.

-Oui, j'ai lu son dossier et je l'ai observé. Il est clair qu'il souffre du syndrome de stress post-traumatique violent. Il n'a pas décroché une seule fois un mot, même lorsque sa compagne était là.

-Vous pensez qu'il y a une solution pour l'aider ? Demanda Erin

Reese qui a commencé en psychiatrie avec le docteur Charles les rejoignit, ayant entendu la conversation.

-La meilleure solution, pour moi serait un internement temporaire en psychiatrie. Il ne pourrait blesser personne, et c'est le personnel qui gèrerait ses médicaments avec des séances quotidiennes avec un psy.

-Ma chère Reese en faisant cela, vous signez son arrêt de mort. Ses crises seront bien pires s'il reste dans une chambre d'hôpital. Au contraire, je suis d'avis pour qu'il sorte dès aujourd'hui. Il a besoin de retourner à la vie normal, d'observer les gens lambda. Qu'il soit près des gens qui l'aiment. Je vais prendre plusieurs séances avec lui. Il ne peut ou veut peut-être pas parler avec ses proches de peur de les effrayer, de voir leur regard changer.

-Vous conseillez quoi ? Demanda Erin

-Je vous conseille d'agir comme d'habitude, voire d'exagérer un peu sur les activités ou les sorties entre amis. Qu'il voit qu'il est entouré, et qu'il est bel et bien de retour ici. Pour pouvoir mettre ça derrière lui. Oh et évitez de laisser des objets dangereux à sa portée. Du moins au début. Par sécurité pour tout le monde.

Erin le remercia avant de faire signe à Blanche qui venait d'arriver.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la pilote

-Jay voulait passer voir Mouse. On a fini l'enquête, ils ont été inculpés. Et toi ?

-J'ai eu un message de Maggie disant que Mouse va pouvoir sortir. Je lui ai ramené des vêtements. Expliqua-t-elle en montrant un sac en bandoulière.

Les filles rejoignirent la chambre, Jay n'avait rien tiré de Mouse et ça le frustre. Blanche posa le sac sur le lit avant de prendre la main de Mouse dans la sienne.

-Hey, je t'ai ramené des vêtements. Les médecins disent que tu peux rentrer. Souffla-t-elle

Le jeune homme se leva comme un automate avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Blanche le rejoignit en s'excusant près de leurs amis. Mouse est torse nu devant le miroir qu'il fixa durement. La pilote Air Force hoqueta en voyant les cicatrices sur le corps de son chéri. Il se mit à trembler face à la vue de son corps marqué par les événements là-bas. Qui voudrait de lui ? Quelle femme voudrait d'un homme scarifié ?! Il est bon à finir sa vie seul. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Blanche ne finisse par prendre peur et l'abandonner.

-Hey. Souffla-t-elle en posant une main douce dans son dos.

Craig se retourna lentement vers elle, et croisa son regard gris où toute sa tendresse et son soutien transparaissait. Une larme perla sur sa joue avant de s'écraser dans sa barbe.

-Mouse… Ce ne sont que des marques, elles ne définissent pas qui tu es. Au contraire elles sont la preuve que tu es un héros. Que tu t'es battue pour ce qu'il a de juste. Pour la liberté, pour la paix, pour le droit de tous. Et plus important tu es MON homme. Déclara-t-elle

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du jeune homme avant que dans un geste timide il ne l'enlace. Elle ressortit le laissant s'habiller et rejoignit Erin et Jay dans le couloir.

-Vous voulez venir manger à la maison ce soir ? Ça serait bien que vous soyez là pour son retour. Sourit-elle.

-Volontiers Blanche Colombe. Plaisanta Jay

-Alors toi ! Je te haïs des fois !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Blanche arrêta la voiture sur le parking d'un magasin, Erin se garant juste à côté d'elle. Il est bien évident qu'elle ne laissera pas Jay conduire le temps qu'elle est dans la voiture.

-Pourquoi on s'arrête ici ? Demanda Jay

-Il faut que je fasse des courses si tu veux manger ce soir ! Répliqua Blanche

Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Mouse avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Les filles firent le choix de légumes alors que Jay râlé de juste prendre des pizzas et bières.

-Je tiens à monter de nouveau dans mon hélico et ce n'est pas des pizzas qui vont m'y aider ! S'exclama la jeune femme en regardant Erin en rigolant

-Ça serait dommage que tu es une bouée autour du bide. Qui est-ce qui courrait après les suspects et les plaquerait au sol ? Se moqua Erin en lui pinçant le ventre.

Il fit mine de bouder à côté d'elle. Blanche tenta de faire participer Mouse, en lui demandant si il voulait tel ou tel légumes, s'il avait des envies particulières mais il se contentait de les suivre en regardant le sol. Ils continuèrent dans un autre rayon, un charriot élévateur se dirigea vers eux. Le conducteur ne voyait rien à cause de la palette chargée dessus. Mouse attrapa brusquement Blanche et ils tombèrent par terre, la palette s'écrasant à quelques centimètres d'eux.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda le conducteur de l'engin.

Blanche regarda autour d'elle enregistrant seulement ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se tourna vers Mouse à moitié allongé sur elle. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue avant d'accepter la main offerte par Erin pour se relever.

-Ce n'est pas passé loin. Commenta Blanche

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda une femme en arrivant à toute allure.

-Je n'ai pas vu ces messieurs dames devant moi. La palette était en équilibre, je n'avais pas réussi à la mettre correctement.

-Combien de fois Eliot je vous ai dit de ne pas prendre une palette en équilibre ! Vous risquez la vie des gens ! Et me faites perdre de l'argent ! C'était votre dernier avertissement ! Je vous avais prévenu ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, heureusement qu'il était là pour me mettre hors du champ de la palette. Sourit Blanche

-Encore toutes mes excuses.

Ils continuèrent les courses sans rien dire. Mouse remonta dans la voiture sans rien dire, au plus grand regret de Blanche. Est-ce qu'elle arrivera à le soulager ? Entendra-t-elle à nouveau le son de sa voix ?

Elle se pencha pour embrasser sa joue et resta quelques minutes la tête posée sur son épaule.

Les filles rangèrent les courses alors que Jay commença le repas. Mouse se mit à faire le tour de l'appartement tel un fantôme. Ce lieu si familier lui semble inaccessible, comme appartenant à un autre Mouse. Comment pourrait-il redevenir le Mouse des photos ? Le mec heureux de vivre avec sa petite amie ? Comment il pourrait reprendre une vie normale après avoir été témoin de ce qu'il a vu ? Personne ne le comprendrait. Ils le prendraient tous pour un fou, ou pire un monstre.

Une porte dans le couloir de l'immeuble claqua faisant sursauter Mouse.

-Mouse ? Appela Blanche ne l'entendant plus.

-Mouse ? T'es où mon pote ? Demanda Jay

Ils firent le tour de l'appartement avant de le retrouver dans le placard de la chambre un couteau à la main. Jay demanda aux filles de sortir de la pièce, qu'il préférait être seul avec lui pour le raisonner. Il leur demanda de cacher tous les couteaux, tout ce qui peut être dangereux. Il parla à son meilleur ami comme lorsqu'ils étaient sur le terrain. Pour l'apaiser il lui proposa de vérifier tout l'appartement. Après quoi Mouse fut un peu plus détendu.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, malgré le mutisme du jeune homme. Erin proposa de regarder un match des Cubs à la télé.

-Chocolats chaud pour tout le monde avec des marshmallows dedans. Déclara Blanche en déposant des mugs sur la table basse.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé, et sans s'y attendre Mouse passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle le regarda en souriant avant de poser timidement la tête contre son épaule.

Jay et Erin sont rentrés tard la veille après avoir passé la soirée avec Mouse et Blanche. Mais ils devaient se lever et vite s'ils ne veulent pas être en retard au boulot et se faire couper la tête par Voight. Blanche s'étira un peu avant de rouler sur le côté, elle chercha à tâtons Mouse mais le matelas est vide. Elle est toute seule dans la chambre. Elle se leva d'un bond avant de se précipiter vers le salon. Le Ranger se tient devant la baie vitrée, observant la ville à ses pieds commençant à s'éveiller.

-Hey, souffla-t-elle

Bien sûr le silence lui répondit mais elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer et avait opté pour se signaler.

-J'ai eu peur en sentant ton côté vide. Tu vas bien ? Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? Demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et appuya son visage dans son dos. Il a dormi torse nu, ce qui laisse à Blanche tout le plaisir d'admirer ses muscles.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être là prêt de toi. Tu me manquais cruellement. Avoua la jeune femme en se mettant face à lui sans pour autant le lâcher.

Mouse attrapa la mâchoire de Blanche d'une main avant de l'embrasser. Elle y répondit volontiers et l'embrassa tendrement baladant ses mains dans le dos de son chéri.

-Je me souviens la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, on était gamin. Tu te rappelles ? C'était à Halloween. On avait quoi 12ans, j'étais chez moi déguisée en sorcière des ténèbres. Tu étais allé rejoindre Jay pour sortir récolter des bonbons avec lui, et vous êtes venus chez moi pour me proposer de venir. Jay savait que je n'avais aucune amie dans notre quartier et que j'allais rester chez moi. Il était déguisé en zombie, et toi en dracula. On a passé des heures à faire du porte à porte avant de finir dans le parc manger nos récoltes. Tu as même voulu imiter Dracula dormant la tête en bas et tu es monté dans un arbre avant de pendre par les pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait bien rit. Oooh et notre bal de promo tu te souviens ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

-Tu te souviens du bal de promo ?

 **Flash-Back**

Mouse finissait de se préparer dans la salle de bain, ce soir c'est le bal de promo. Il ne voulait pas y aller mais Jay l'avait convaincu et en plus il allait y aller avec Maya. Il avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et demander à Blanche d'y aller avec lui.

-Mouse tu vas être en retard ! Lança sa sœur depuis le couloir.

-Ouais ouais j'y vais.

Il finit par sortir en smoking cravate et descendit rapidement la volée d'escalier.

-Tiens prend la voiture de ton père, elle fera plus présentable pour l'évènement. Déclara sa mère

-Merci.

-Prudent sur la route, et ne bois pas trop.

-Yep, promis.

Il se rendit à quelques rues de chez lui et s'arrêta devant une maison typique de ce coin de Chicago.

-Craig ! Entre voyons ne restes pas là. Blanche arrive, elle finit de se coiffer. Déclara la madame Peregrine.

Après quelques secondes, des talons se firent entendre à l'étage avant que Blanche ne fasse son apparition. Mouse détailla son amie dans sa longue rose pâle à bustier, une partie des cheveux relevés avant de retomber en cascade dans son dos.

-Tu es splendide. Souffla-t-il

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Sourit-elle

-Je ne la ramènerai pas tard. Déclara Mouse en lui offrant un bras.

-Je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains.

Comme un gentleman Mouse lui ouvrit la portière avant de lui offrir une main pour sortir. Des couples se dirigeaient déjà vers l'entrée du gymnase où se tenait le bal. Ils posèrent à l'entrée pour la photo avant d'entrer. Une bande de filles les dévisagèrent, et le jeune homme mal à l'aise enlaça la taille de Blanche. Jay leur fit signe leur faisant comprendre de les rejoindre.

-Tu es superbe. Fit-il en embrassant la joue de Blanche.

-Je dois dire que tu as fait un effort également.

Les filles ne se parlèrent pas, ne s'appréciant pas vraiment. Blanche n'avait pas envie de faire semblant. La musique changea pour laisser place à un slow.

-Tu viens danser Maya ? Proposa Jay

-Hors de question !

-Blanche ? Demanda Mouse

-Yep, excuse-moi par avance si je t'écrase le pied. Tu m'offres une danse après Jay ?

Ils s'éloignèrent sur la piste de danse, Mouse l'enlaça doucement avant de mener la dance. Ils enchainèrent avec la chanson suivante. Jay vint prendre son tour auprès de la jeune femme. Ils dansèrent ensuite tous les trois puisque Maya ne voulait pas danser avec eux. Mouse regarda Blanche de loin la jeune fille était partie discuter avec des filles de leur classe et se servir un verre.

-Tu lui as dit ?

Mouse sursauta avant de se tourner vers Jay.

-Dire quoi ?

-Que tu l'aimes.

-Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ?! Tu délires.

-Oh Craig par pitié arrête de te voiler la face. Ca crèves les yeux que tu l'aimes. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire ? Demanda Jay

-Je ne veux pas ruiner notre amitié. Promet moi de ne rien lui dire. Son amitié compte beaucoup pour moi.

Ils n'en parlèrent plus voyant Blanche revenir vers eux. Elle attrapa la main de Mouse le plus naturellement du monde avant de l'entraîner vers la piste de danse. Des confettis tombèrent à la fin de la musique, Mouse sans réfléchir l'embrassa. Elle lui répondit timidement.

-Oh mon dieu regardez les filles ! Craig a embrassé la débile de Peregrine !

Blanche s'enfuit rapidement des lieux, Mouse voulut leur dire quelque chose mais trouva rien à répliquer. Il retrouva son amie en train de pleurer dans les bras de Jay.

-L'écoute pas Blanche. Cette meuf est superficielle, et ne supporte pas de voir plus belle et plus intelligente qu'elle. Souffla Mouse.

-Non vous ne comprenez pas. Cette fille me martyrise depuis qu'on est en primaire. J'en suis à bout. Avoua-t-elle

Mouse posa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme le cœur serré. Elle essuya rapidement son visage avant de leur sourire tristement. Craig essuya les quelques larmes qui venaient de s'écharper.

-Tu restes avec elle ? Demanda Mouse

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je reviens.

Mouse se dirigea vers celle qui s'en était pris à son amie avant de la plaquer violemment contre le mur la maintenant appuyé par la gorge.

-Ne t'avises plus jamais de t'en prendre à elle, ni même de la regarder. Tu ne lui parles pas, tu ne la regardes pas, et tu ne parles par d'elle à tes pouffes. Sinon je reviendrai et la prochaine fois je serais beaucoup moins gentil. Et tu devrais arrêter le bottox tu deviens encore plus immonde. Siffla-t-il

Les surveillants qui venaient d'arriver allèrent pour les séparer mais Mouse la lâcha avant.

-Il se passe quoi ici ? Demanda l'un des surveillants.

-Et vous vous attendez quoi pour intervenir ? Comme si vous ne saviez pas qu'elle harcelait Blanche. Répliqua le jeune homme.

Il rejoignit Jay et Blanche, et ils traversèrent la petite foule qui s'était formée. Certains commencèrent à l'applaudir avant d'être suivie par tout le monde.

-Mon père a un bateau, ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous et passer un petit moment là-bas avant de rentrer ? Proposa un mec

Le trio accepta et ils se rendirent au port de Chicago. Après plusieurs heures à boire et parler, ils finirent par rentrer chez eux.

-Je ramène Blanche, comme ça tu peux rentrer directement chez toi. Lança Jay

-D'accord, rentrez bien.

Blanche le rejoignit avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

-Merci pour ce soir Mouse, c'était super. Et merci d'avoir pris ma défense, c'était mignon, et personne ne l'avait fait pour moi.

Mouse lui sourit, elle embrassa sa joue avant de rejoindre Jay qui lui articuler un « dit lui » muet.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Blanche releva la tête pour voir le regard de Mouse fixé sur elle. Il leva une main avant de caresser tendrement la joue de la jeune femme. Elle sourit tristement face à ce geste, elle en avait rêvé. Le retrouver, le voir sourire à longueurs de temps, son regard amusé. Ces petits gestes anodins d'un couple, passer des soirées blottie contre lui à discuter de tout et de rien, ou à regarder la télé. Le silence du jeune homme la fait souffrir mais elle n'en dit rien, le gardant au plus profond d'elle.

-Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours peu importe quoi. Souffla-t-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser.

-Peu importe ce que tu traverses, je serai là pour t'épauler. Je serai là pour t'écouter et te réconforter, pour t'aider. Car tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Tu peux te confier à moi, jamais je ne te jugerai. Continua-t-elle doucement.

Mouse se pencha vers elle sans rien dire avant d'embrasser tendrement son front et de partir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Erin se rendit dans le bureau de Voight avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda le sergent.

-Oui, je suis désolée de te demander ça au dernier moment mais est-ce que ça serait possible d'avoir ma journée ?

-Bien sûr, mais tout va bien ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler. Ça va avec Halstead ?

-Oui, c'est juste que je voudrai passer un peu de temps avec Blanche. Elle passe son temps à s'occuper de Mouse qui ne fait aucun progrès, et elle n'était pas rentrée aux Etats-Unis depuis des années. J'ai juste peur qu'elle s'oublie.

-D'accord. Profites-en aussi. Vous vous êtes rapprochés toutes les deux depuis qu'Halstead vous a présentez.

-J'ai l'impression qu'enfin j'ai une réelle amie. Tu sais avec qui je peux parler de tout et n'importe quoi, à qui je peux me confier, ou parler de mon passé sans qu'elle ne me juge. A qui j'ai juste besoin d'envoyer un message pour parler ou sortir… J'ai beau débarquer à l'improviste à son appartement, elle m'accueille toujours avec un immense sourire.

-Je suis ravi que tu es une telle amie. Va profiter de ta journée, tu l'as bien mérité.

-Merci Hank.

La jeune femme sortie après avoir salué ses collègues et envoyé un message à Blanche. Elle passa rapidement à son appartement pour prendre ses affaires avant de se rendre à la piscine.

-Hey te voilà ! Lança Blanche

-Hey, oui il fallait que je repasse chez moi. Ça va ?

-Impec, un peu surprise de ton message.

-Je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu faire une journée fille. Que ça te ferait du bien aussi. On ne prend pas assez soin de nos braves soldats. Plaisanta Erin

Les filles allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires. Erin nota quelques cicatrices sur le dos de la jeune femme.

-Accident d'hélicoptère. Il a été touché par un engin ennemi, il n'a pas explosé en vol mais l'atterrissage a été mouvementé.

-Désolée je ne voulais pas. S'excusa Erin.

-Oh il n'y a pas de mal du tout. C'est les risques du métier, comme le tien.

Elles firent plusieurs brasses tranquilles avant d'accélérer le mouvement, voulant voir laquelle des deux est la plus rapide. Elles nagèrent en longeant les profondeurs du bassin.

-Hey tu sais Blanche je suis là pour toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Si tu as besoin d'une oreille pour t'écouter ou aller boire un verre pour décompresser, oublier… Ou juste profiter de sortir avec une amie.

-Merci Erin.

-Je sais ce que tu traverses. Jay a été dans cette situation il y a quelque temps. Après un reportage sur l'armée, des extraits de missions. Ça lui a rappelé des choses. Je sais que c'est dur pour ceux qu'il l'entoure. Je sais que c'est encore plus dur pour toi car tu es à l'armée également et toi aussi tu as vu des choses. Mais si tu abandonnes Mouse, tu signes son arrêt de mort. Il ne le dit pas ou ne le montre pas mais tu es son rocher. Ce qui le maintien en vie, si demain tu décides de tout arrêter et de partir, il ferait une connerie. Jay m'a parlé de ce que Mouse lui a confié sur toi. Il t'aime depuis le lycée. Depuis que vous vous connaissez. Mais si à un moment tu n'en peux plus, tu n'y arrives plus, juste, appelles-moi. Je passerai te prendre et on ira faire un tour, faire les boutiques, boire un verre, voir un film…

Blanche ne dit rien mais enlaça Erin en signe de remerciement.

-On fait encore une longueur ? Demanda la militaire

-Oui, ça fait une éternité que je n'étais pas revenue à la piscine.

-On devrait se faire ça plus souvent. Au minimum une fois par semaine, les garçons n'auront qu'à faire un truc de leur côté. Proposa Blanche

Les filles se posèrent sur la terrasse d'un café après leur séance natation.

-Tu es encore active ? Demanda Erin

-Oui, mais j'ai pris mes congés et permissions non utilisés pour rester auprès de Mouse le plus longtemps possible. Et comme ça fait des années que j'ai des vacances à prendre ou des permissions non utilisées, j'ai de l'avance. Sourit Blanche

-Tu retournes en déploiement après ?

-Ca va dépendre des missions affectées à mon unité. Ma tête est mise à prix dans certains coins je préfèrerai éviter mais si c'est mon devoir j'y retournerai. Je ne peux pas abandonner les militaires là-bas. Mais par contre cette fois-ci j'utiliserai mes permissions pour revenir ici. J'ai Mouse et j'ai mes amis.

Blanche rentra à l'appartement, elle avait prévenu Mouse qu'elle sortait mais il ne lui avait pas répondu évidemment.

-C'est moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement, elle buta dans une boulette de papier. Le sol était couvert de boulettes de papiers chiffonnés. Elle en ramassa une au hasard et la déplia, il y avait des mots barrés, elle put déchiffrer « désolé », « merci de tout », « trop dur ». Les autres boulettes qu'elle ramassa fut pareille, des spirales à la fin. Mouse avait tenté d'écrire, il n'arrivait pas à parler et avait tenté de s'exprimer à l'écrit mais apparemment il n'avait pas réussi. A plusieurs reprises elle déchiffra le mot « trop dur » et prit peur. Et si il avait fait une connerie pendant son absence ?

-Mouse ?! Mouse ?! S'exclama-t-elle paniquée.

Elle entendit des sanglots et relâcha sa respiration. Elle suivit les bruits de sanglots et se retrouva devant une porte fermée à clé.

-Mouse ? Mouse c'est moi Blanche. Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas continuant de pleurer.

-Mon cœur, je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut du temps. Tu as besoin de temps. Il faut que tu t'éloignes de ça. Rien n'est ta faute. Il faut que tu reprennes confiance en toi, que tu reprennes goût à la vie. Que tu sortes, que tu fasses des activités. On peut aller à la patinoire si tu veux. C'est déjà un premier pas que tu es essayé d'écrire ce que tu ressens. Craig… je serai toujours là pour toi. Jamais tu ne me perdras. C'est toi que j'aime et pas un autre. C'est ces magnifiques yeux bleu clair que je veux voir tous les jours, ou ton sourire charmeur. On est obligé de sourire quand on le voit. Toutes ces années tu as été mon roc, c'est à mon tour d'être le tien. Laisses-moi entrer s'il te plaît. Laisses-moi être là pour toi.

Il ne répondit pas, et les pleures redoublèrent de puissances. Elle l'imagine facilement être prit de violents sanglots. Blanche réussit à déverrouiller la porte de l'extérieur et entra. Mouse est recroquevillé de l'autre côté de la pièce prit de violents sanglots.

-Hey babe. Souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Elle prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes et les pressèrent doucement lui parlant d'une voix douce. Blanche l'enlaça, Mouse enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Je suis là. Je suis là. Je le serai toujours. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant ses cheveux.

Il releva son visage baigné de larmes, certaines d'entre elles encore coincés dans sa barbe. Elle plongea dans les beaux yeux bleus torturés du jeune homme.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Quelques jours sont passés depuis cet épisode, Blanche ne l'a pas poussé à parler ou essayer d'écrire. Mais elle en a informé le docteur Charles en déposant Mouse pour sa séance. Mouse resta assit dans le canapé du psychiatre sans parler, fixant ses pieds.

-Comment ça va aujourd'hui Craig ? Demanda le docteur Charles

Aucune réponse

-Blanche m'a dit que vous aviez essayé d'écrire. C'est bien, c'est un bon début. Si c'est trop dur d'en parler à Blanche, où vous ne savez pas trouver les mots pour lui dire, vous pourriez écrire dans un carnet. Comme un journal intime. Vous seriez déchargé de ce poids, et ça sera plus simple pour vous d'aller de l'avant.

Aucune réponse.

-Hey, souffla Blanche en les rejoignant.

Le docteur Charles nota qu'elle entrelaça leurs doigts mais que Mouse ne réagit pas, ne presse pas la main de la jeune femme en retour. Mais au moins il ne s'en dégage pas. Le couple ressortit du Chicago Med mais Blanche ne prit pas le chemin de leur appartement. Elle se gara en ville, et attendit que Mouse sorte de la voiture.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-elle

Il ne lui répondit pas, elle caressa doucement sa joue avant de l'entraîner dans une enseigne. Mouse s'installa sur une chaise après qu'une femme lui ait une blouse.

-Je vais vous faire un shampoing ! Déclara la coiffeuse.

-Soyez douce dans vos gestes s'il vous plaît. Demanda Blanche en prenant le fauteuil à côté de lui.

Elle lui prit une main quand la femme lui pencha la tête en arrière, et commença à y dessiner des cercles pour le rassurer.

-Bien je coupe comme on a dit ? Demanda la coiffeuse.

-Oui. On remettra le miroir après. Déclara Blanche en s'installant près de Mouse

La coiffeuse tenta de faire la discussion mais Mouse ne répondit pas. Blanche lui répondait mais garder les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme.

-Et voilà, j'ai terminé.

-Parfait, on peut passer à la barbe ? Demanda Blanche

La coiffeuse coupa la barbe avant de débarrasser Mouse de sa blouse. Blanche prit la main du jeune homme avant de le conduire devant un miroir.

-Tu es prêt ? Souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Elles lui révélèrent son apparence, celle que tout le monde a connue du jeune homme, les cheveux courts sur le côté, un peu plus long au-dessus et sans barbe mettant en valeur mâchoire carré.

-T'es craquant comme ça. Déclara Blanche

Un petit sourire étira le visage de Mouse, le cœur de Blanche fit un bond en l'apercevant. Il se regarda encore quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme et de l'enlaça. Elle se perdit dans l'étreinte du jeune homme, heureuse. Elle a l'impression de presque le retrouver. Il essuya une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de sa petite-amie.

-Ca me manque de te voir sourire comme ça. Murmura-t-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

La militaire paya le service avant de sortir dans la rue Mouse à sa suite.

-Tu veux aller boire quelque chose ? Proposa-t-elle

Mouse hocha la tête et attrapa sa main. Ils délaissèrent la voiture pour se rendre dans un café à pied. Ils s'installèrent à une terrasse pour profiter du beau temps de Chicago.

-Deux cafés noir longs, sans sucre pour moi mais avec une touche de crème noisette. Et avec crème pour lui. Commanda Blanche

Mouse la regarda de façon amusé.

-Quoi ! Je profite un peu quand-même. Je n'arriverai jamais à en faire un aussi bon. Et c'est ici le meilleur au monde. Plaisanta-t-elle

Le jeune homme prit sa main dans la sienne, ce qui fit sourire Blanche mais réchauffa le cœur de Mouse. Car malgré tout, malgré qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, elle est toujours là.

-Je t'ai raconté la fois où j'ai emmené des enfants dans mon hélico ? C'était à la fin de l'été, on était de retour pour quelques heures. C'était le gros avec les deux grandes hélices au-dessus. On a été faire quelques courses avec les gars en attendant. Les gars sont allés aider deux femmes à porter leurs courses, on a discuté avec elles. Des infirmières travaillant à l'étage des enfants malades, on a eu mal au cœur pour ces enfants qui n'ont pas beaucoup de distraction. On a été les voir, les infirmières ont trouvés que ça serait une bonne idée. On les a tous rencontré, parlant avec chacun, répondant aux questions… Alec et Martin ont eu l'idée folle de les emmener sur la base pour monter dans l'hélico. On les a tous emmenés. Même les quelques qui ne pouvaient pas marchés, on les a mis dans des fauteuils roulants. Les gars leurs ont montrés les hélicos présents avant de leur montrer le nôtre. On leur a dit de s'installer sur le siège et de s'accrocher. Ils ne nous croyaient pas au début. Ils pensaient qu'on disait ça pour rigoler, mais un des agents de sol et venu nous confirmer qu'on pouvait décoller. Toby est allé s'installer dans le cockpit et là les enfants ont compris que c'était du sérieux. Ils étaient tous excités à l'idée qu'on décolle du sol. On a mis un peu de temps à décoller, pour être sûr de ne pas être trop brusque pour les petits avant de prendre de l'altitude. Martin a demandé qui avait envie de survoler Chicago avec ce gros hélico, forcément tous les gosses ont répondu. On a pris la direction de la ville, les enfants scotchés aux hublots. Forcément ça a fait la une des journaux, ce n'est pas le genre d'engin qui passe inaperçu dans le ciel. La base a dû fournir une explication, disant qu'ils avaient voulu faire plaisir à des enfants malades et qu'ils avaient offert un vol dans un de nos meilleurs engins. Bon ce n'était pas vraiment leur idée mais ça m'arranger car je n'avais pas à répondre aux journalistes et autres. C'était drôle de survoler Chicago. Voir la ville d'en haut tout en pilotant soi-même l'appareil. Je ne l'avais encore jamais fait. On a croisé un hélico de police, le petit truc à côté du nôtre. Tu aurais vu la tête des pilotes en se rendant compte que c'est un hélico militaire remplit de gamins à l'intérieur. Raconta Blanche

Mouse sourit, il imagine bien Blanche dans le cockpit de l'hélico. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois sur le terrain. Et à chaque fois les gars commentaient les faits et gestes de la jeune femme impressionnés. Et il était toujours fier de « his girl ». Mais à plusieurs reprises il avait vu l'hélico qu'elle pilotait sur le point d'être explosé. Il se mit à paniquer et hyper ventiler.

-Mouse ! Hey Craig, je suis là ! Tout va bien ! Craig il faut que tu respires calmement. Tout va bien. Tout va bien, on va bien !

-Madame tout va bien ? Demanda le serveur

-Il fait une crise de panique, demandez à tout le monde de reculer, il a besoin d'espace.

-Il vous faut quelque chose ?

-De l'espace et un verre d'eau. C'est un militaire, il revient du terrain et a du mal à s'en remettre. Il lui faut de l'espace et du calme pour ne pas le paniquer.

Blanche continua de parler à Mouse tout en dessinant des cercles dans le dos du jeune homme. Il finit par enfouir sa tête contre la jeune femme en pleurant. Elle resta-là à le réconforter caressant doucement ses cheveux.

-C'est une honte que notre gouvernement ne s'occupe pas mieux de nos braves vétérans et soldats ! S'exclama une vieille dame en posant une main sur l'épaule de Mouse.

-Oui madame.

-Vous en êtes une aussi ?

-Air Force madame.

-Merci. Merci pour tout à tous les deux. On ne le dit pas assez mais on vous est tellement reconnait. Vous êtes les plus courageux qu'on puisse trouver dans ce pays.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Blanche posa les assiettes sur la table basse avec les verres remplies de cocktails maison. Elle tendit l'assiette à Mouse et s'installa à côté de lui dans le canapé. La télé est éteinte, mais une musique en fond.

-Une fois j'ai dû faire un voyage avec le vice-président et le secrétaire d'Etat.

 **Flash-Back**

-Monsieur vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda Blanche en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

-Repos soldat. Nous avons reçu un appel de la maison Blanche à propos d'un déplacement du vice-président Biden et du secrétaire d'Etat Kerry. Nous avons mis notre meilleure équipe sur le coup, c'est-à-dire vous.

-Moi ?

-Oui, vous êtes une bonne pilote, et vous avez une bonne équipe avec vous. Vous devez partir pour Washington ce matin. Le journal de vol se trouve déjà dans l'hélicoptère.

-Quels sont nos destinations ? Demanda-t-elle

-Hawaii, la Polynésie française qui est à une heure de vol, puis la Guyane Française et la Norvège. Tous vos trajets de vols sont indiqués dans le carnet de bord, ça doit rester évidemment confidentiel comme chaque déplacement.

Blanche le salua avant de sortir, elle empaqueta son sac d'affaire avant d'aller cogner au baraquement des garçons.

-Décollage dans quinze minutes ! On se magne ! S'exclama-t-elle

-On va où ? Demanda Martin

-Washington, déplacement diplomatique.

Et sur ça elle rejoignit l'hélico pour préparer le plan de vol vite rejoint par son co-pilote. Le vol jusqu'à la capitale ne fut pas très long et ils se posèrent dans les jardins de la maison blanche. Deux hommes de la sécurité vinrent les voir avant de les conduire à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Un chien surgit de nulle part avant de bondir sur Blanche.

-Désolée, il ne fait pas ça d'habitude ! Lança une jeune fille

-Il n'y a pas de mal jeune demoiselle.

-Vous venez chercher papa ? Demanda l'ado

-Euh non, nous venons pour Mr Biden et Mr Kerry.

-Ah te voilà ma grande tu as rattrapé le chien ?

-Oui

-Monsieur le Président. Déclara Blanche au garde-à-vous comme le reste de son équipe.

-Repos. Vous êtes l'équipe pour emmener Joe et John ? Demanda le président Obama.

-Oui monsieur.

-Vous servez depuis combien de temps dans l'armée ?

-11 ans monsieur pour ma part.

Le vice-président et le secrétaire d'Etat finirent par arriver, et ils prirent le chemin de l'avion escorté par le président. Blanche se mit derrière les commandes avant de prendre la direction d'Hawaii.

« En approche. On devrait y être dans une vingtaine de minutes maintenant. » Déclara Toby, le copilote.

« Il faudra faire immédiatement le plein. Et demander à vérifier le moteur par sécurité. »

« J'avertis la tour de contrôle de la base de notre approche. »

« On atterrit sur la base de Pearl Harbor. » Lança Blanche

Les garçons à l'arrière regardèrent le paysage par les hublots n'ayant pas à surveiller les airs. L'archipel s'étant sous leurs pieds, le navire coulé nettement visible depuis leur hauteur.

« Préparez-vous à l'atterrissage. » Prévins Toby.

Une fois le point fait avec la base, le groupe alla profiter de l'archipel en attendant de devoir reprendre le vol. Blanche en profita pour aller dans une petite boutique trouver un bracelet d'ici pour Mouse. Le jeune homme ne quitte pas ses pensées. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas vu, elle a fait un skype le mois dernier, mais après elle s'est retrouvée trop occupé pour avoir l'occasion de le voir. Et le peu de fois où elle pouvait, elle donnait son temps Bobby ou Damon pour qu'ils parlent un peu plus longtemps à leurs enfants.

-Navy ? Demanda un homme assez grand, brun, musclé.

Une jolie brune aux yeux noisettes l'accompagné portant tous deux un insigne.

-Air Force on vient d'atterrir à Pearl Harbor.

-C'est rare de voir l'Air Force ici. Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, j'étais dans la Navy.

-Commandant Steve Mcgarrett. J'ai fait partis des Seals et suis à la tête du 5-0 maintenant.

-Rollins, vous êtes parenté avec l'amiral Rollins ? Demanda Blanche

-Oui, mon père.

-J'ai déjà eu affaire à lui, un homme charismatique. Mais excusez-moi je ne me suis pas présenté. Blanche Peregrine, c'est moi qui pilote l'engin.

-L'œil de Lynx ? Demanda Steve se souvenant de la rumeur d'une femme pilote de l'air force

-Moi-même. Je vois que la rumeur va même jusqu'aux Seals.

-Vous êtes une légende, un pilote qui arrive à placer son hélico entre les bords escarpés des montagnes. Qui arrive à mettre dans le mille, ou qui arrive à atterrir parfaitement sur une zone réduite. Ou qui se place en plein milieu des combats pour reprendre les hommes sans avoir de gros dommages.

-Oh j'en ai eu, du moins l'hélico. Apache n'a pas apprécié forcément à chaque fois. Et ce n'est possible que grâce au quatuor de sniper qui m'accompagne.

-Venez déjeuner avec nous, nous allions rejoindre mon unité. Proposa Steve

-C'est gentil mais je dois rejoindre la base. Le vice-président et le secrétaire d'Etat ont finis on reprend la route.

-Une prochaine fois. Sourit Catherine

Blanche regagna l'hélico direction la Polynésie, puis la Guyane où ils allèrent manger des plats typiques en attendant.

-Rappel moi de venir en Norvège avec genre des gros pulls ! Râla Blanche en descendant de l'hélico.

Ils se promenèrent dans les environs admirant les paysages. Blanche se promit un jour d'emmener Mouse pour découvrir ensemble. Le vice-président la rejoignit à la terrasse d'un café, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avant de rentrer au pays.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

-Pendant tout le vol retour ils ont fait des vannes avec les garçons à l'arrière.

Mouse la regarda en souriant à moitié, il jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Tu sais j'avais une photo de toi dans le cockpit. Sourit-elle

Mouse se pencha vers elle avant de capturer doucement les lèvres de Blanche pour un baiser doux. Elle caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme maintenant sans barbe. Elle sortit son téléphone avant de le mettre en mode photos.

-Une nouvelle photo pour mon hélico ? Demanda-t-elle

Il passa timidement un bras autour des épaules de Blanche pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le sourire franc qu'il fit. Elle envoya la photo à Jay en marquant « Petite victoire du jour ».

« Géniale, on passera bientôt. N'hésites pas si tu as besoin d'aide. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Erin rejoignit Jay dans le salon, revêtue d'une jolie robe bleue nuit et de talons noir.

-Wahoo Er tu es…à couper le souffle. Complimenta Jay

-Merci. T'es plutôt pas mal aussi. Sourit-elle en le détaillant dans son jean moulant et son tee-shirt noir.

Jay lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa en souriant. Ils quittèrent leur appartement pour se rendre au restaurant. Jay avait planifié cette petite soirée depuis quelques jours voulant profiter d'un vrai moment avec Erin, se déconnecté un peu du boulot. Oublier un peu la condition de son meilleur ami qu'il va voir tous les deux jours.

-Hmmmm, c'est un pur régal. Souffla Erin

-On devrait venir ici un peu plus souvent, sourit Jay en la voyant dévorer avec appétit.

Le couple se rendit au match des Cubs, Jay ayant des connaissances a pu avoir des places aux premières loges. Et comme Erin n'est pas comme toutes les filles, elle voulait y assister. Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de la taille de sa belle avant de l'attirer contre lui en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné à la victoire de leur équipe.

-On va boire un verre pour fêter ça ? Demanda Jay en embrassant la tempe de la jeune femme

-Oui !

Ils se rendirent chez Molly étant le bar le plus près. Et c'était à se douter que les garçons seraient là.

-Wahoo Lindsay ! Lança Ruzzek

-Gardes toi tes commentaires Ruzzek ou je te refais le portrait ! Menaça Jay en enlaçant la jeune femme.

Les garçons rigolèrent de la réaction de Jay mais Erin trouva ça super mignon. Aucun garçon n'a été aussi protecteur avec elle par le passé. Elle posa la tête contre l'épaule de Jay sous le regard amusé de leur camarade, peu habitués de voir la jeune femme aussi expressive.

-Deux bières pour notre magnifique couple ! Lança Hermann

-Merci. Lança Jay

-Oh on a vu Mouse aujourd'hui. Commenta le pompier

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Erin

-Oui, il est venu à la caserne avec le docteur Charles. Une espèce de sortie-séance, il n'était pas très à l'aise jusqu'à l'arrivée de Blanche. Il s'est détendu un peu et il a souris à moitié. Mais il était toujours sur le qui-vive. Toujours à surveiller les filles.

-Il s'améliore. Il faut du temps. Souffla Erin en posant une main dans le dos de Jay.

-Ouais, la bouteille est offerte par la maison pour la victoire des Cubs.

-Quoi et nous Hermann ?! S'exclama Ruzzek

-Non tu me ruinerais toi !

Les amis rigolèrent avant qu'Erin ne demande à Jay d'y aller. Elle aime ses équipiers mais elle veut passer la soirée seule avec celui qu'elle aime pour une fois. Jay en se levant l'attira contre lui et la serra le plus fort qu'il put avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime mon cœur. Souffla-t-il

Erin rougit qu'il dise ça devant tous ceux qu'ils connaissent mais en même temps se sentit flattée. Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans les rues de Chicago. Un homme bouscula Erin sans s'excuser, Jay le rattrapa rapidement avant de l'incendier. Avant de revenir vers elle et caresser doucement là où l'inconnu l'a frappé.

-Mon héros. Sourit-elle

Ils reprirent leur petite marche main dans la main.

-Hey ! Détective Halstead et Lindsay? Lança un homme

-Euh oui.

-Venez fêter la victoire des Cubs, venez danser !

Le couple échangea un regard avant de s'y rendre. Erin se rendit sur la piste de danse avant de se défouler comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait au côté de Jay. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle avant de poser ses mains sur le bassin d'Erin et de danser. Ils dansèrent toute la nuit, et sortirent de l'établissement vers 8h30.

-On va prendre un petit-déjeuner ? Proposa Jay

-Oui, je crois qu'on n'a plus le temps pour rentrer à l'appartement.

L'ex-Ranger attrapa le visage d'Erin entre ses mains avant d'embrasser tendrement son front. Ils allèrent manger un bout avant de se rendre au District avec un peu d'avance pour pouvoir se changer. Erin enfila un jean et un tee-shirt qu'elle garde toujours dans son casier, avant de se rafraîchir le visage. Jay lui décrocha un beau sourire avant de filer dans la petite cuisine prendre un café.

-Hey kiddo. Lança Voight en arrivant

-Hey Hank ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

-Tu es rayonnante ce matin. Observa-t-il

-Merci. Pas d'enquête ?

-Non, pour l'instant c'est juste de la paperasse.

Jay déposa une tasse de café sur le bureau d'Erin avant de retourner au sien et de commencer ses rapports. Les autres finirent par arriver chacun leur tour.

-Halstead mon bureau. Déclara Voight

-Ooooh qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Jay ?! Se moqua Ruzzek.

-Concentres-toi sur ton travail, sinon c'est toi le prochain à y passer. Intervint Alvin.

Halstead échangea un regard avec Erin avant d'entrer dans le bureau du sergent et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Voight lui indiqua une des chaises, ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, uniquement à se dévisager mutuellement.

-Je voulais te remercier.

-Me remercier pour ? Demanda Jay

-Erin. En plusieurs années je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse. Regardes-la, elle est rayonnante. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un regard aussi amoureux que quand elle te regarde. Tu la rends heureuse Jay, et tu la traites bien. Et je ne pourrais pas assez t'en remercier pour ça. Elle a dû en traverser énormément dans son enfance, mais elle est enfin en paix et heureuse. Ne lui brise pas le cœur.

-En faites je voulais vous demandez sa main.

Hank resta un moment sans rien dire, il observa la jeune femme qui lançait des petits regards inquiets vers le bureau puis Jay.

-Je veux voir la bague.

Jay sortit discrètement un écrin de sa poche et le tendit à Voight. Deux anneaux s'entrelaçant.

-Ceux sont de vrais diamants et de vrais rubis.

-Tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié.

-Non, je veux lui prouver que je l'aime. Que je serai là quoi qu'il arrive.

-Tu sais quand tu vas lui demander ? Demanda Voight

-Non, j'aimerai le faire quand il y a tous les gens qu'elle aime, qu'elle considère comme sa famille.

-Je vois. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

Jay sourit avant de sortir, il alla dans la petite cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Erin en le rejoignant.

-Oui. Sourit Jay

Il attira la jeune femme contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. La journée fut calme, où ils purent rattraper la paperasse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Erin gara sa voiture sur le parking du district à côté de la moto de Jay.

-Pourquoi on doit venir au District déjà alors qu'on est en congé ? Râla Erin

-Parce que Voight l'a ordonné, quelque chose à propos de Crowley.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, Erin fut surprise de voir Mouse et Blanche. La jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elles se retrouveraient plus tard.

-Hey

-Hey, prête pour notre journée fille ? Demanda Blanche

\- Oui, on ne devait pas se retrouver après ?

-J'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu passer ici avec Mouse voir tout le monde. Que ça pourrait lui faire du bien.

Erin se retourna pour voir où était Jay et le vit un genou au sol. Il commença son discours devant tout le monde, Blanche avait attrapé le bras de Mouse et se pressait doucement contre lui.

-Veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? Demanda le jeune homme

-Oui. Pleura Erin.

Il lui passa la bague avant de l'embrasser sous les applaudissements de tout le monde. Tout le monde vint les féliciter, Mouse ne dit rien mais étreignit brièvement la jeune femme. Après une petite demi-heure Jay se mit sur sa moto, tout comme Mouse. Les deux garçons se faisant une virée moto de deux jours. Jay espérait silencieusement que ça aiderait son ami à aller mieux. A finir par s'ouvrir.

Les deux filles firent du shopping, Blanche en profitant pour refaire un peu sa garde-robe pas bien grande.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce tableau ? Demanda Erin

-Pas mal, tu le mettrais où ?

-Dans le salon au-dessus du buffet.

-J'aime bien cette combinaison de tableaux pour en faire qu'un seul. Déclara Blanche en montrant un autre.

-Il pourrait faire bien dans ton séjour. Ça changerait.

-Ouais mon appart' a besoin de changement depuis le temps.

Elles rentrèrent chez Blanche, qui se mit derrière les fourneaux pour leur concocter un plat. Erin fit le tour de l'appartement, elles se sont fixés comme objectif de relooker l'appartement avant le retour des garçons demain.

-Tu devrais repeindre le mur de la salle dans les tons clairs pour lui donner de la luminosité. Un gris souris et un mur blanc.

-Pourquoi pas.

Elles passèrent l'après-midi à repeindre la pièce, avant de disposer autrement la chambre.

Jay se gara sur le côté 5 heures qu'ils roulent à travers l'Etat. Mouse n'a pas parlé et Jay avait beau essayer de le pousser rien n'y fait. Les deux garçons admirèrent le paysage avant de se remettre en route. Ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit dans le Wisconsin.

-Tu sais parler pourrait te faire du bien. Ça t'as soulagé avant, ça le fera aussi maintenant.

Mouse le regarda avant de s'éloigner à l'extérieur.

-Fais le pour Blanche.

Mouse se figea en entendant le nom de la jeune femme. Son sourire flottant dans son esprit, elle enlaçant le bras son bras avant de s'appuyer doucement contre lui pendant que Jay faisait sa demande à Erin. Les yeux pétillants de la jeune femme quand il l'avait regardé.

-Elle est revenue ici pour toi vieux. Elle a pris un vol direct pour Chicago juste pour toi. Pas une seconde elle n'a arrêté d'être là pour toi, de se creuser la tête pour trouve quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider, pour prendre soin de toi. Elle fait les magasins bios de la ville pour acheter que des bons produits pour que TU manges bien. Il faut que tu lui reviennes Mouse.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, son regard se voilant. Il fait de la peine à la jeune femme, il s'éloigne d'elle chaque jour. Il ferait mieux de la laisser définitivement, elle arrêtera de souffrir par sa faute comme ça. Jay qui avait vu le voile de tristesse de son meilleur ami, posa une main sur son épaule.

-On est tous là pour toi Mouse. On est tous là pour t'épauler. Tu n'as pas, tu ne dois pas traverser ça tout seule.

A Chicago, les filles qui ont finis leur mission déco, se sont installées devant la télé avec un pot de classe.

-Hmmm c'est mon portable. Lança Blanche en se levant.

Elle décrocha en s'éloignant pour ne pas gêner Erin.

-Tout va bien Blanche ? Demanda la Détective

-Oui, euh il faut que je passe à la base. Je suis désolée.

-Non ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu veux venir ? Proposa Blanche

Erin accepta volontiers, ça lui donnera une occasion de voir les avions. Après une petite heure de route elles arrivèrent sur la base. Erin attendit dans un hall en attendant que Blanche ne revienne.

-Viens je vais te faire faire un tour.

Blanche lui montra chaque hélico, avions lui expliquant le fonctionnement.

-Lieutenant Peregrine

-Marco.

-On vient de finir de réparer Apache, il a besoin d'un vol test.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Erin en souriant.

-Ok, je m'en occupe. Tu viens Erin ?! Lança-t-elle

-Hein ?! Attends tu veux que je vienne avec toi pour le vol test ?

-Bah oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu seras mon co-pilote.

Blanche avertit la tour de contrôle qu'elles allaient décoller et qu'elle a pris un civil pour le vol test. Erin tendu à côté d'elle, essaya tant bien que mal de mettre la ceinture avant que son amie ne l'aide en rigolant.

« Ici base de contrôle, décollage immédiat autorisait. Survol habituel autorisé. »

« Confirmez pour vol d'une heure. »

« Vol d'une heure confirmé pour tout problème technique. Vol au-dessus de Chicago interdit. »

« Demande vol vers Wisconsin. »

« Confirmé. »

Erin se tourna vers Blanche pas franchement rassurée.

-Ne t'en fais pas on va à la limite de l'Etat et on revient. C'est un trajet habituel, assez long pour bien tester l'appareil, et il y a moins de trafic aérien.

-Mais si on a un souci en vol ? Demanda la détective

-On s'éjectera.

-Mais je ne sais pas faire !

-Je t'éjecterai ne t'en fait pas. Tu es entre de bonnes mains.

Erin admira le paysage de son siège, Blanche lui montra deux motos circulant sur une route. L'hélico perdit un peu d'altitude.

-Tu crois que c'est eux ? Demanda Erin

-Ouais, Jay prend toujours cette route. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui l'emprunte avec l'axe routier pas loin. Et il m'a dit qu'il prendrait ce trajet avec Mouse.

Elles volèrent à basse altitude suivant les garçons avant de les dépasser et de rentrer à la base.

-C'était trop géniale ! S'exclama Erin

Elles rentèrent chez Blanche pour trouver les garçons dans le canapé. Jay se leva avant de rejoindre Erin et de l'enlacer. Mouse resta dans le canapé, Blanche lui adressant un petit sourire.

-Bizarrement un hélico militaire nous a suivis, étrange non ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! S'exclama Blanche avant de disparaître dans la chambre.

Mouse la rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes et la trouva assise de son côté de lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à côté d'elle mais Blanche se leva avant de quitter la pièce.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Mouse enfila un jean sombre et une chemise blanche d'un air absent, perdu dans ses idées moroses. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit sur Blanche, elle avait revêtu une robe bleue s'arrêtant aux genoux. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant comme ça. Il aurait voulu la rejoindre, lui dire qu'elle est belle et l'embrasser avant de l'attirer contre lui. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal, mais pas là. Il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas le droit. C'est un monstre. Il ne devrait même pas être avec elle. Il est un monstre. La jeune femme aperçut la détresse dans les yeux de Mouse et le rejoignit en souriant.

-Hey, tu es prêt ?

« Monstre, monstre, monstre, monstre, monstre. Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! un assassin » répétait sans cesse la même voix dans la tête du ranger.

Il ne dit rien, n'arrivant pas à formuler un mot. Blanche lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner dehors. Mouse observa les voitures, qu'aucune en particulier ne les suivent. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la musique de l'autoradio et d'observa Blanche à côté de lui. Malgré sa queue de cheval, ses cheveux atteignent le bas de son dos. Il se revoit encore il y a quelques mois, la croiser par hasard sur la base militaire. Le visage de la pilote s'illuminait en le voyant, et lui son cœur s'affolait lorsqu'il l'a pris dans ses bras et embrasser son cou. Le rire cristallin de Blanche quand il l'avait embrassé dans son point faible dans le cou. Ça lui parait tellement loin maintenant, et impossible à refaire. Pourtant elle est là, tous les jours. Tous les soirs elle se couche près de lui, toutes les nuits elle se lève quand il fait un cauchemar et l'observe depuis l'embrassure de la porte du salon pour être sûre que tout va bien. C'est elle qui le ramène doucement de nouveau dans le lit sans rien dire avant de se coucher de nouveau.

-Eh, tu viens ? Souffla Blanche

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés. Blanche avait insisté pour qu'ils sortent manger au restaurant, qu'il sorte un peu. Mais ce sont des choses qu'il n'aime pas. Il a l'impression que tout le monde le fixe, qu'ils le jugent. Qu'ils voient en lui ce que Blanche ne voit pas encore.

-Bonjour, on a réservé une table.

-Au nom de ?

-Peregrine. Déclara Blanche

-Par ici je vous prie.

Elle attrapa la main de Mouse dans la sienne avant de suivre le serveur. Le militaire tenta de ne pas regarder les gens présents, mais il a beaucoup de mal. Il se sent écrasé dans cet endroit.

-Tagliatelles 5 fromages pour moi et pavé de bœuf frites pour monsieur. Déclara Blanche.

Elle attrapa la main de Mouse et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le jeune homme resta un moment à regarder leurs mains avant de plonger dans le regard gris de sa copine. Attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle lui raconte un truc.

-Un jour j'ai fait un vol avec la première dame.

Mouse sourit à moitié, il a bien écouter les récits de la jeune femme. Elle prend toujours soin de raconter les meilleurs, ceux qui ne lui rappelleront pas de mauvais souvenirs.

-On était plusieurs hélicos pour être sûre que le secret serait gardé, mais elle est montée dans le mien. On l'a emmené en Afrique pour qu'elle soutienne une de ses causes. Au retour, elle s'est installée avec moi dans le cockpit, elle a été mon co-pilote de vol. C'était assez drôle d'avoir la première dame comme co-pilote pendant le vol.

Mouse pressa doucement la main de sa bien-aimée, ils finirent tranquillement le repas. Il sursauta en entendant de la vaisselle claquer dans les cuisines. Il commença à taper du pied nerveusement scrutant les gens du restaurant à l'affût du moindre danger. Une vieille dame le dévisagea comme s'il est fou, faisant se retourner le mari. Mouse commença à avoir des sueurs froides, des frissons lui parcourant le dos. Une voiture klaxonna devant le restaurant. Mouse terrorisé attrapa violemment le poignet de Blanche qu'il plaqua contre lui.

-Mouse… Mouse tu me fais mal.

Il serra un peu plus fort le poignet de la jeune femme appuyant son bras contre le ventre la collant contre lui. Il attrapa le couteau sur la table décrivant des cercles devant eux.

-Mouse… Mouse s'il te plaît pose ça avant de te blesser.

Des clients se levèrent pour intervenir mais ça empira les choses.

-Craig…Craig tout va bien, il n'y a pas de danger. Babe, on est à Chicago, tout va bien. Mon cœur tout va bien, s'il te plaît pose le couteau sur la table. Reculez ! S'exclama Blanche

Son poignet commence à lui faire mal. La police arriva tout ce que Blanche ne voulait pas, car ils vont être violents avec lui alors qu'il est en pleine détresse. Burgess et Tay arrivèrent dans le restaurant.

-Burgess c'est ça ? Demanda Blanche

-Oui

-Il fait une crise de SSPT, il n'est pas méchant. Il a peur, s'il vous plaît il faut que tout le monde recule.

Burgess appela Jay, l'informant de l'état de Mouse et lui demandant de l'aide. Tay elle avait fait évacuer tout le monde. Jay arriva rapidement accompagné d'Erin.

-Mouse hey buddy. Tout va bien, il n'y a pas de danger. Tout est sous contrôle, on a tout. Il faut que tu poses le couteau. Elle est en sécurité, elle ne craint rien.

-Non ! Non elle a une prime sur sa tête ! S'exclama Mouse en resserrant son étreinte sur Blanche.

-Mouse regarde-la. Regarde-la dans les yeux. Tu lui fais mal.

Craig regarda Blanche, la jeune femme tenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer mais elle a beaucoup de mal. Et voilà ce qu'il ne voulait pas et arrivé. Un patrouilleur a réussi à entrer par l'arrière et se retrouve derrière Mouse. Il dégaina son taser avant de viser le dos du jeune homme.

-Non ! S'exclama Jay alors que Mouse s'écroulait par terre.

Blanche se laissa tomber près de lui et enleva les deux électrodes de son dos et caressa doucement son visage. Brett et Gabby arrivèrent avec le brancard.

-Ca va toi ? Demanda Gabby

-Oui occupes-toi de Mouse !

Ils le mirent dans le brancard, mais il revint doucement à lui.

-Doucement. Souffla Brett en posant une main délicate sur son épaule.

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur les joues du jeune homme. Blanche essuya une de ses joues mais il échappa à son toucher. Elle ne dit rien et rejoignit Erin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Mouse se réveilla de sa sieste totalement perdu, les bruits à l'extérieur l'inquiétant il attrapa rapidement son uniforme pour se changer. Inconsciemment il se rend au District 21, et arriva au moment où l'unité part pour une descente. Il héla un taxi lui ordonnant de les suivre. Il les observa se mettre en place pour entrer. Mouse le suivit à l'intérieur, et vit un tireur se positionner dans l'angle mort d'Erin. Il la tire derrière elle rapidement avant de tirer une balle en pleine tête. Le jeune homme neutralisa plusieurs hommes. Voight le rejoignit avant de lui passer un savon, Mouse ne broncha pas, restant droit les bras croisés dans le dos. Se laissait réprimander par son supérieur. Jay aperçut la posture de son ami et le rejoignit.

-Sergent.

-Je ne te parle pas Halstead

-Sergent, il est en plein délire. C'est le syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Il n'est pas vraiment là, pour lui il est sur le terrain. Il a vu Erin comme une femme en détresse et a fait ce que tout soldat aurait fait la mettre à l'abri.

Voight observa Mouse avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

-Bien joué. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

Mouse hocha la tête. Les autres vinrent le féliciter en lui donnant une tape dans le dos qui eut pour effet de le ramener à la réalité. Il regarda autour de lui perdu.

-Tout va bien Buddy. Allons boire un verre chez Molly's.

Le trio se rendit au bar n'ayant pas besoin de repasser par le district, Voight et Alvin se chargeant du reste. Hermann déposa les boissons à leur table.

-Vous avez eu Blanche au téléphone ? Elle cherchait Mouse, elle semblait paniquée. Déclara-t-il

-Je viens de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire. Intervint Erin

Mouse avala une gorgée de sa boisson sans croiser le regard des autres. La porte du bar s'ouvrit à la va vite sur Blanche. Hermann lui désigna la table des Renseignements. Elle se précipita vers Mouse et le serra dans ses bras soulagé de le sauver sain et sauf. Mais Craig la repoussa doucement, elle le regarda blessée, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment lui en tenir rigueur.

-Blanche… Commença Jay

-Je serai à l'appartement. Déclara-t-elle froidement.

Et sur ça elle rentra. Erin voulut la suivre mais préféra ne pas le faire ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Mouse qui avait regardé sa petite-amie partir, avait immédiatement regretté son geste. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit de courir après elle et de s'excuser. Mais l'autre lui rappelant qu'il est un monstre continua de l'enfoncer, lui disant que même ceux qu'il est censé aimer il les fait souffrir. Il se concentra sur son verre toute la soirée sans parler aux autres. Craig sortit son téléphone et ouvrit l'application photos. Il contempla les photos de lui et Blanche, il sourit en regardant une photo d'elle en train de faire du rappel. Erin sourit en le voyant faire et se pencha vers lui.

-Va la retrouver. Vous avez besoin de l'un de l'autre. Tu l'aimes, ça se voit alors dit lui. Je sais ce que tu traverses est très dur, mais elle est là pour toi. Laisse-la être ta bouée Mouse.

Ils le ramenèrent chez lui. Mouse monta les marches quatre à quatre, l'appartement est plongé dans le noir. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas angoisser dans le noir et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Craig trouva sa petite-amie roulé en boule dans le lit en train de pleurer. Il s'assit sur le rebord et enleva doucement les mèches de cheveux de devant son visage. Blanche se leva en prenant son oreiller et rejoignit le salon où elle s'allongea dans le canapé. Mouse s'allongea dans le lit et ne trouva pas le sommeil écoutant les pleurs de la jeune femme dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se leva en premier vers 8 :00 a.m et la trouva dans la cuisine sur un des tabourets, les yeux rouges et bouffis à force d'avoir pleuré. Il déposa un bisou timide dans ses cheveux avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Mouse avait décidé d'emmener Blanche se promener dans le parc, pour avoir un moment rien qu'à tous les deux. Après les événements, ils en avaient tous les deux bien besoin et puis Mouse pensait que ça ferait du bien à Blanche de sortir prendre l'air au lieu de rester cloîtrée à l'hôpital puis à l'appartement pour le surveiller. Il était environ 6:15pm et comme tous les jours les deux tourtereaux étaient restés à l'appartement la majeure partie de la journée. Ils avaient passé la journée à jouer à tous les jeux de société imaginables : le Risk, les dominos, les cartes, le skip up, la bataille navale, avaient regardé la télé mais sans grande attention, Mouse était plus concentré à faire des massages a Blanche et celle-ci à regarder l'homme dont elle était tombée follement amoureuse. Il s'en voulait de la façon dont il la traite.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour dans le parc ? Manger une glace peut-être ? Je sais que tu en raffole.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je peux très bien m'en passer mais je ne suis pas contre. Tu es sur ? Demanda-t-elle surprise d'entendre sa voix pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

\- Bien sur si je te le propose c'est que je veux le faire avec toi, mais si tu ne veux pas je peux y aller tout seul et rencontrer quelqu'un qui voudra bien manger une glace avec moi. Surtout que je suis sûr de trouver une gente et belle demoiselle qui aurait besoin de mes services. Tu sais le soir ça commence à se réchauffer et les gens sortent beaucoup plus pour profiter du soleil couchant, ou de leur moitié.

Mouse adorait taquiner Blanche parce qu'il savait que ça l'énervée mais elle savait toujours que c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Blanche se leva du canapé l'air offusquée et lui mit un coup dans l'épaule comme avant.

\- T'es bête, je sais que personne ne voudra de toi, il n'y a juste que moi qui te supporte, je le sais Jay me la dit l'autre jour.

\- Oh c'est vrai ? Tu vas voir toi !

Mouse se mit à poursuivre Blanche dans tout l'appartement et lorsqu'il l'attrapa, Blanche riait de toutes ses forces et se débattait mais Mouse ne la lâcha pas et l'a chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un geste de sa main comme si elle faisait mine de jeter le drap blanc:

\- Okay, okay c'est bon t'as gagné, je me rends.

\- Hum je le savais.

Mouse captura les lèvres de Blanche et celle-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent comme ça à s'embrasser passionnément pendant un long moment avant que Blanche ne s'écarte pour reprendre son souffle et lui dise :

\- Bon alors, mon soldat, on y va au parc ou pas ?

\- Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, je crois que j'avais totalement oublié, j'étais trop occupé à poursuivre quelqu'un pour lui prouver que je suis sociable et que je peux avoir des amis.

\- Ah bon, faut que tu me dises qui sais j'aimerais bien rencontrer cette personne.

\- Elle est juste devant moi, radieuse et souriant comme toujours.

Blanche décocha un sourire et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Mouse mais au dernier moment se retourna et alla mettre se chaussures en laissant Mouse sur place. Il entendait les petits rires de Blanche s'évaporer dans la cage de l'escalier de l'immeuble. Il se dépêcha d'aller mettre ses chaussures, pris les clefs de l'appartement et la rattrapa en bas de l'immeuble. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et ils partirent en direction du parc qui n'était pas très loin, juste de l'autre côté du pâté de maison. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivaient à l'entrée du parc, Blanche posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mouse et ils marchèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, profitant de la compagnie de l'autre et regardant le paysage, les enfants qui jouent, les autres couples, le soleil se couchant sur la cime des arbres et qui se reflète dans l'eau du lac. Blanche savourait ce moment retrouvé avec Mouse, elle avait perdu tout espoir qu'un jour ils ne refassent ça. Quant à Mouse, il prend un peu sur lui pour se détendre. Entendre et voir Blanche comme ça la choqué, il ne pensait pas l'avoir poussé autant. Il s'était fait force pour jouer cet après-midi malgré les voix dans son esprit et les souvenirs.

-Merci. Souffla Blanche à Mouse

-Pourquoi ?

-De m'avoir emmené ici, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'en avais besoin.

-Tout pour toi, je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le redis, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse. Je te connais et je sais que tu en avais besoin et moi aussi. Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer, je te promets que je ne te le ferais plus jamais endurer.

-Je sais Mouse, je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas je sais tout ce que tu fais pour moi et je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

Mouse se pencha et prit les lèvres de Blanche entre les siennes.

-Alors toujours partante pour cette glace ?

\- Ah qui tu parles, qui ne serait pas partant pour une glace ?

\- Oui tout à fait on se demande bien qui ? Même Hank en prendrait une.

Les deux rigolèrent et partirent en direction du stand de glace qui se trouvait au milieu du parc. Une fois installé Mouse partit chercher deux glaces. Il n'avait même pas à demander à Blanche ce qu'elle voulait, il la connaissait par cœur et il savait très bien que sa glace préférée c'était une glace à la vanille avec du coulis de chocolat dessus.

\- Tiens, j'ai même demandé un supplément de coulis.

\- Merci, tu me connais bien toi.

Mouse lui fit un clin d'œil et lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de lui prendre la main. Mouse regardait Blanche avec ses yeux plein d'amour et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour la mériter avec tout ce qui lui avait fait endurer. C'était toujours dur pour lui de parler de ce qu'il sentait mais en regardant dans les yeux de Blanche il se sentait en sécurité et savaient que a deux ils pourraient tout surmonter.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? J'ai du chocolat sur la bouche ? Ou ça ?

\- Non, non tu es parfaite, je pensais juste à nous deux.

\- Oh et qu'est-ce que tu te disais ?

\- Rien que je suis content que tu sois la et que tu m'avais beaucoup manqué toi aussi.

Blanche ne répondit rien, elle se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de Mouse, savourant ce contact. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Un de ses baisers qui dit tout.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Blanche se réveilla un poids sur son dos, elle sourit en relevant la tête. Elle a dormi la tête sur le torse nu de Mouse, les bras du jeune homme autour de sa taille. Il n'a pas fait de gros cauchemars, juste de petites secousses, mais elle dessinait des petits cercles sur son torse pour le rassurer. La jeune femme s'amusa à dessiner des cercles sur le torse de Mouse, traçant le contour de ses muscles écoutant son cœur puissant battre. Elle se releva doucement avant d'embrasser la mâchoire de Mouse et de descendre dans son cou. Elle embrassa derrière l'oreille du jeune homme avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle

Mouse sourit en l'entendant. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux de la jeune femme, ses doigts descendirent dans le dos de sa chérie. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne avant de resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle. Le jeune homme est heureux, il a plutôt bien dormit cette nuit, sans cauchemars. Blanche l'embrassa de nouveau, Mouse captura sa mâchoire avant de l'embrasser durement. Il la fit basculer sur le dos avant de se mettre par-dessus.

-T'es superbe. Souffla-t-il en dégageant les cheveux de son visage

Il balada ses mains sur le corps de Blanche avant de déposer des baisers sur son ventre. Il la capta son regard pour être sûr qu'elle soit sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle.

Mouse regarda le réveil avant de regarder Blanche allongée à côté de lui, leurs corps transpirants.

-Je vais faire le petit déjeuner. Lança Blanche en se levant.

Elle enfila une chemise de Mouse sous le regard amusé de ce dernier. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans le silence, profitant chacun du moment. Mouse tenant la main de Blanche dans la sienne, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas repenser à son déploiement.

-Oh hmmm…Commença Blanche

Mouse releva la tête pour la regarder mais elle fuyait son regard, le rendant inquiet.

-Je suis… je suis de nouveau déployée. Je repars en mission, c'est tombé il y a quelques jours.

Mouse lâcha brusquement la main de la jeune femme avant de se lever en colère et de quitter la pièce.

-Craig !

Mais le jeune homme claqua la porte de leur chambre ne voulant plus la voir. Il se changea rapidement avant de quitter l'appartement sans lui adresse la parole. Mouse marcha sans réel but, des pompiers passèrent à toute vitesse devant lui. Il les regarda travailler pendant plus de deux heures à tenter d'éteindre le feu. Son portable sonne dans sa poche, mais il ne répondrait pas à Blanche, pas après ce qu'elle vient de lui annoncer. Craig rejoignit le cimetière américain où plusieurs de ses camarades sont enterrés et contempla les pierres tombales sans rien dire. Pourquoi eux et pas lui ? Ils avaient tout, une famille, une femme, des enfants… Alors que lui n'a personne… Blanche l'aurait vite remplacé par un autre.

-Je dois aller faire un truc sergent. Déclara Jay

\- Gardes ton téléphone sur toi.

Jay sourit à Erin avant de disparaître. Blanche lui a envoyé un message, lui expliquant qu'elle devait repartir en mission, et que Mouse a très mal réagit à l'annonce. Il sait où trouver son ami. Il rejoignit Mouse qui s'était assis devant la tombe d'un de leur meilleur ami.

-On va marcher ? Proposa-t-il

Mouse se leva sans rien dire et suivit Jay à travers un parc à proximité du cimetière.

-Blanche se fait du souci pour toi, tu es partie sans lui dire où tu allais. Tu vas bien ? Elle m'a dit que tu as plutôt bien dormit cette nuit, c'est bon signe.

L'ancien informaticien des Renseignements ne réagit pas. Et continua de marcher en silence à côté de son camarade. Jay décida de le pousser à bout pour qu'il sorte enfin de son mutisme et qu'il parle.

-ELLE M'A ABANDONNEE ! C'EST CA QUE TU VOULAIS ENTENDRE ! POURQUOI JE PARLERAI AVEC QUELQU'UN QUI M'ABANDONNES ! Explosa Mouse

-Alors là tu exagères Craig ! Cette fille a toujours TOUJOURS était là pour toi ! Elle ne t'a jamais JAMAIS lâché ! Elle t'a toujours soutenu, encouragée, quand elle a su que tu étais au Chicago Med elle est venue directement alors que ça faisait des années qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu. Elle est venue et elle n'est pas repartie ! Blanche est restée à tes côtés, elle s'est démenée pour t'aider, à faire des sorties, à faire attention à ce que tu manges bien. A être là la nuit quand tu te réveilles après un cauchemar, à s'assurer que tu vas bien, et si tu as besoin de te confier. Elle s'est totalement oubliée pour toi ! C'est Erin, Erin qui la forcée à prendre un peu de temps pour elle quand on est parti en moto. Et elle lui a avoué qu'elle s'était oubliée mais qu'elle préférait ça si ça pouvait t'aider TOI à aller mieux ! Et tu oses me dire qu'elle t'a abandonnée ! Tu l'as vraiment regardé ? Tu as vu ses grands cernes noirs sous les yeux ? Ses traits tirés ? T'es un hypocrite Mouse ! Elle a été là pour toi depuis le début ! Depuis notre premier retour de notre toute première mission jusqu'à maintenant ! Et elle n'a pas le choix pour cette mission ! Elle est obligatoire, OBLIGATOIRE qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce mot ?! Elle ne peut pas la refuser ! Et au vu de comment tu la traite elle a bien mérité cette mission car au moins ça lui fera une pause ! S'énerva Jay

Mouse resta un moment sans rien dire, assimilant les paroles de son meilleur ami. Revisualisant les moments avec Blanche, les nuits où il se réveillé tout le temps et que même si elle ne bougeait pas, il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas veillant sur lui. Il se sentit soudainement honteux.

-Je suis un monstre… Je deviens un monstre, je suis horrible avec la personne la plus présente pour moi. C'est mieux ainsi. C'est mieux qu'elle reste loin de moi, au moins je ne lui ferai plus aucun mal. Souffla Mouse.

Jay aperçut la détresse et la douleur dans la voix de Mouse, et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, il faut juste que tu te ressaisisses, et que tu t'excuses auprès d'elle. Blanche comprendra, elle sait ce que tu traverses.

Mouse s'éloigna de quelques pas et sortit son téléphone.

« Hey, pardonnes-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte, c'était déplacé de ma part. Pardonnes-moi pour la façon dont je t'ai traité, je n'ai pas su apprécier à sa juste valeur. Tu es une femme formidable qui comblera un homme chanceux. Sois prudente pour ta mission, je te laisse l'appartement, je passerai prendre mes affaires quand tu seras en mission pour ne pas t'importuner. Mouse. »

« Je t'en prie ne fait pas ça Mouse. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois bien, tout ce que je veux c'est nous deux. »

« Je suis désolé. Prends soin de toi. »

-Mouse pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! S'exclama Jay

-C'est mieux pour tout le monde, c'est mieux pour elle.

-Tu viens de la détruire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Mouse s'en veut d'avoir rompu avec Blanche, mais pour lui c'est la meilleure solution. Il ne veut pas qu'elle souffre à cause de lui. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne soin d'elle, il n'est qu'un poids, un monstre. Pourtant il a laissé Jay le convaincre de venir dire au revoir à la jeune femme à l'aéroport. Les deux gars arrivèrent après quinze minutes de route, ils retrouvèrent Erin et Blanche dans le hall. Cette dernière a les yeux rouges et gonflés, elle essuya rapidement sa joue en voyant les garçons arriver.

-Alors prête à repartir ? Tu t'envoles pour où cette fois-ci ? Que je sache si je peux avoir de bons trucs souvenirs. Demanda Jay pour tenter de la détendre un peu.

-Pour l'instant je rallie Washington. Et de ce que j'ai compris la France.

-Alors pour moi ça sera des macarons, une baguette de pain…

Blanche lui donna un coup dans l'épaule en rigolant, Jay restera toujours le même à faire le mariole.

-Plus sérieusement tu vas y faire quoi ? Entraînements avec leurs troupes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?

-J'en sais rien, je le serai une fois à Washington. Et admettons que je le sache déjà, ce qui est fort possible je ne peux rien dire. Secret défense !

-Tu prendras des photos pour moi ? Souffla Erin

-Bien sûr.

Blanche lança un regard vers Mouse mais n'osa rien lui dire. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de celle qu'il aime. Il s'avança de quelques pas avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle répondit à l'étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Je t'en prie ne pars pas. Murmura-t-elle

Mouse ne dit rien mais traça des cercles dans le dos de la jeune femme.

« Monstre, monstre ! Assassin ! Tu es un assassin ! Des monstres comme toi n'ont pas le droit aux femmes comme elle ! Tu la retiens prisonnière ! » Murmura une voix sournoise dans la tête du jeune homme.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de se libérer de l'étreinte. Blanche lui sourit tristement avant d'attraper son package.

-Bon je ferai mieux d'y aller. A une prochaine fois.

-Appelles-moi quand tu rentres, je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport. Déclara Jay

-Je ne suis pas sûre de rentrer. Murmura-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

-Mouse tu dois faire quelque chose ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Souffla Erin au jeune homme.

Jay s'était rapproché de la jeune femme, il ne peut pas laisser son couple d'ami se déchirer comme ça sans intervenir.

-Blanche, ne fait pas ça. Bien sûr que tu vas revenir, à la fin de ta mission tu es de retour ici.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Il ne veut plus de moi, c'était pour lui que je suis revenue. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait que je revienne. Je ne veux pas rentrer et me retrouver seule, au moins en mission j'ai du monde pour m'entourer. Je te ferai savoir quand je repasserai par Chicago qu'on aille boire un verre.

-Blanche…

-Veilles sur lui.

L'hôtesse de l'air appela les voyageurs du vol en direction de Washington, ce qui empêcha Jay d'insister pour qu'elle revienne. La jeune femme leur adressa un signe de la main avant de partir vers la porte d'embarquement. Blanche soupira en s'installant dans son siège côté hublot, elle regarda vers l'aéroport le cœur serré de laisser ses deux amis mais surtout Mouse. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû revenir, elle n'était peut-être pas la bonne personne dont il avait besoin pour aller mieux.

Mouse resta quelques instants à contempler Erin et Jay, ce rire sadique, satanique dans la tête, se moquant de lui, se moquant qu'il est laissé partir la femme qu'il aime. Il s'élança subitement vers la porte d'embarquement, il traversa la piste jusqu'à l'avion. Le personnel n'avait pas encore enlevé les marches.

Les passagers commencèrent à murmurer en regardant à travers le hublot. Blanche qui s'était plonger dans la lecture d'un magasine finit par regarder ce qui intrigue tout le monde.

-C'est pas vrai. Souffla-t-elle

Elle se leva, s'excusant auprès de l'hôtesse avant de descendre de l'avion. Mouse la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et la souleva de terre avant de l'écraser contre lui.

-Pardonnes-moi. Souffla-t-il à bout de souffle

-Mouse…

-Je suis désolé, j'ai agis comme un con. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un fou.

-Craig… Mon avion va partir. Il faut que je prenne ce vol. Souffla Blanche

Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, seulement à contempler les yeux gris de sa tendre. Il entrelaça leurs doigts avant de la regarder de nouveau.

-On peut parler par téléphone ? Plaida-t-il

-Oui, mais je dois remonter dans l'appareil.

Mouse se pencha vers elle avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser timide et doux.

-On se revoit à mon retour à la fin de la mission. Déclara-t-elle avant de remonter en mettant bien son képi militaire.

Les passagers ne dirent rien, certains ayant regardé la scène, mais la plus part car elle porte l'uniforme et qu'ils ne vont pas raller après un de leurs bons militaires. Mouse sourit en rejoignant Jay et Erin qui se tenaient avec des agents de sécurité. Ils avaient prétextés une affaire importante de police pour qu'ils laissent Mouse tranquille.

Erin lui sourit, heureuse qu'il l'ait fait, alors que Jay lui donna une tape dans le dos. Le couple déposa Mouse au Chicago Med pour sa séance avec le docteur Charles. Ce dernier voulant changer de méthodes pour aider le jeune homme et l'amener à parler. Ils restèrent tous les deux à s'observer sans rien dire, enfin le docteur Charles observait Mouse qui lui regardait un cadre au mur du médecin.

-Voulez-vous qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Demanda le psychiatre pour commencer

Mouse releva la tête vers lui sans rien dire.

-Blanche…votre amie… est repartie en mission. Qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait ? Demanda Charles

Mouse leva les épaules sans rien dire, peut-il vraiment se confier au médecin ? Ne va-t-il pas le prendre pour un fou ? Un monstre car après tout ce n'est qu'un civil.

-Elle est dans l'armée aussi, quelle branche ?

-Air Force. Souffla Craig

Le docteur Charles sourit légèrement content d'avoir réussi à le faire parler un peu.

-L'air Force, et que fait-elle exactement ? Demanda-t-il

Si c'est le seul moyen qu'il a pour le faire parler, il commencera par là avant d'approfondir le sujet.

-Elle pilote.

-Quel genre d'avion ? Des avions de chasse ?

-Des hélicoptères de combats ou de transport.

-Vous êtes déjà monté avec elle ?

-Oui.

-Quand ?

-En mission, elle était en soutien des forces terrestres avec…avec…

-Avec ? Insista le docteur Charles

-Ses snipers dans l'hélico

-Elle a des snipers dans l'hélicoptère avec elle ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Charles

-Ils…ils sont les meilleurs.

Le psy aperçut le détective Halstead dans le couloir venu chercher son ami.

-Bien on a fini pour aujourd'hui, mais n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous voulez parler en attendant notre prochaine séance.

Jay rejoignit le médecin, il voulait savoir l'état de son ami, et si ça s'améliore.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il a enfin parlé, pas de lui, j'ai réussi à le faire parler de votre amie Blanche. C'est un bon début, c'est une ouverture que je vais utiliser pour l'amener à se confier. Ce genre de démarche prend du temps, mais ne vous en faites pas détective, il ira mieux.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Blanche venait d'arriver à Washington, elle sortait de son rendez-vous avec ses supérieurs quand elle reçut un message de Jay disant que Mouse s'est enfin mit à parler au docteur Charles. Elle lui répondit rapidement avant de se rendre vers l'hélicoptère présidentiel qu'elle va piloter. C'est l'anniversaire du Débarquement en France, et le président s'y rend pour les commémorations, et c'est à elle que revient la tâche de le transporter.

-Tiens une revenante ! S'exclama Matt

-Ils veulent encore de toi ?! Plaisanta Blanche en saluant son camarade

-Que veux-tu je suis indispensable.

-Ouais c'est ça cause toujours ! Où est Toby ? Il faut qu'on se prépare.

-Il arrive, il est au téléphone avec son fils. Tu parles français ?

-Un peu, mais notre mission c'est juste de déposer le président.

-Tu connais les déplacements qu'on fait ? Demanda le sniper

-Atterrissage en Normandie au château de la Chènevière là où on va résider. De là le président va faire quelques déplacements avec la voiture blindée. Nous on doit le déposer le 6 juin au cimetière américain de Colleville-sur-Mer où il fait une arrivée en hélico pour plus de sécurité.

L'équipe se mit en place dans l'hélicoptère avant que le président n'arrive. Il salua les garçons avant d'aller voir les deux pilotes.

-Monsieur le Président. Déclara Blanche

-Lieutenant Peregrine, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien sur vous de la part de vos supérieurs.

-Oh ça n'est possible que grâce à ma super équipe. Sourit la jeune femme.

Jay emmena Mouse à la salle de boxe d'Antonio pour se défouler tous les deux. Le reste de l'unité a aussi décidé d'y aller, pour se maintenir en forme mais aussi passer du temps ensemble en dehors du boulot.

-Yo Jay, Mouse ! Lança Atwater en les rejoignant

-C'est la réunion du p'tit péroire ? Se moqua Jay en montrant tout le monde

-Nan on s'est dit que ça serait sympa de tous venir. Tu m'affrontes sur le ring ?

-Peut-être après, Mouse un combat ?! Lança Jay

Les deux ex-Ranger enfilèrent des gants et protections avant de monter. Alvin, Ruzzek, Atwater, Antonio, Voight et Erin se regroupèrent autour afin d'assister à ça. Ils n'ont jamais vu Mouse se battre, et sont curieux de voir comment il se débrouille. Forcément Ruzzek ne put s'empêcher de lancer les paris.

-Je mise sur Mouse. Déclara Erin

-Tu ne soutiens même pas ton copain ! Honte à toi !

-Mouse cache son jeu, je suis sûre qu'il est tout aussi puissant que Jay.

Au début les garçons se tournèrent autour sans vraiment se cogner. Jay décida de pousser un peu Mouse pour qu'il se lâche, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Jay fut en difficulté à plusieurs reprises avant que Mouse ne finisse par le mettre K.O.

-Allez Ruzzek et Antonio raboullez l'argent ! Rigola Erin

Les garçons lui donnèrent en râlant, Antonio proposa à Mouse de faire un combat ensemble. Jay s'essuya le visage avec une serviette avant de rejoindre Erin et les autres.

-Elle n'a même pas parié pour toi ! Intervint Adam

-Je n'aurais pas misé sur moi-même non plus. Rigola Jay en embrassant le front d'Erin.

Erin alla aux sacs de frappe avec Jay qui vint lui donner des conseils. Mouse lui est partit avec Antonio aux tapis de courses, le portoricain tenta de l'épuiser mais la mission fut bien difficile.

-Erin, tu viens ? Demanda Mouse en désignant le ring

-Euh je n'ai pas super envie que tu me la défigures. Intervint Jay

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais être gentil. Sourit le jeune homme

Erin enfila les gants de boxe et les protections avant d'y aller. Ils firent un petit combat, avant que Mouse ne donne des conseils à Erin. Intérieurement ça le soulagea de savoir qu'elle pourrait se défendre seule en cas de problème. L'équipe alla prendre une douche après plusieurs heures d'entraînements. Mouse fit couler de l'eau froide comme punitions pour ce qui s'est passé en Afghanistan, pour ce qu'il a fait à Blanche.

-Et vieux on va manger un bout ? Proposa Jay

-Euh…

-Ce n'était pas une question en fait. Rigola Erin

-Ok alors.

-Je vous laisse entre mecs. Souffla-t-elle avant d'embrasser Jay

-Tu vas où ? Demanda ce dernier

-Voir Justin avec Hank.

Jay l'attira brièvement dans ses bras avant de la laisser partir. Les deux amis allèrent au soldier fiel pour un match des Cubs. Mouse sortit son portable et fut surpris de voir un message de Blanche.

« Hey, bien arrivée en France. Je me suis retrouvée à piloter l'hélicoptère présidentiel pour emmener le président aux cérémonies du D-Day. Et toi comment vas-tu ? »

« Hey, super . Ça va, je suis à un match des Cubs avec Halstead. Je suis désolé pour tout à le coup de l'aéroport et avant. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime. » Ecrivis Mouse.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Mouse. Depuis le début. Je dois te laisser le président arrive, je te reparle plus tard. »

Ils allèrent boire un verre chez Molly, Jay voulant obliger Mouse à sortir, à aller dans des endroits fréquentés. Pour qu'il reprenne confiance, pour l'aider à guérir de son syndrome. Des filles vinrent les aborder, et étonnamment Mouse discuta avec elles.

-On pourrait aller boire un verre un soir… Commença une fille en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Mouse.

-Si c'est le cas ça sera en toute amitié alors. Je suis avec quelqu'un. Déclara-t-il

Jay sourit en entendant son ami affirmer ça, car jusqu'ici ils ne s'étaient pas affichés comme un vrai couple.

-Ooooh, et elle n'est pas ici avec vous ? Demanda la jeune femme en scrutant le bar

-Non, elle est en mission avec le président. Expliqua fièrement Craig.

-On rentre ? Proposa Jay après plusieurs bières.

-Vas-y, je…je vais courir un peu jusqu'à l'appartement.

Jay sceptique décida de le suivre en voiture, s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Mais Mouse courra plusieurs blocs avant de prendre la direction de son appartement. Il prit une rapide douche avant de se retrouver dans un lit vide. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de Blanche, son parfum de vanille envahissant ses narines. Il se mit à penser à la jeune femme, ce qu'elle est en train de faire en ce moment même, tout le temps qu'il ne pense pas à l'Afghanistan.


	21. chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Mouse attendait dans le hall de l'aéroport avec Jay et Erin, en plusieurs jours il a fait des progrès. Il parle avec son ami, mais reste très protecteur d'Erin quand ils sont dans la rue, il continue de sursauter et de rester aux aguets dehors. On ne peut pas dire qu'il est reprit une vie tout à fait normal. Il parle à Jay mais celui-ci doit insister tout de même pour le faire parler.

-Son avion vient d'atterrir. Déclara Erin

Au bout de quelques minutes la jeune femme fit son apparition et les rejoignit rapidement.

-Hey ! S'exclama-t-elle

Blanche enlaça Mouse qui se raidit légèrement mais ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte. Elle embrassa sa joue avant d'étreindre Jay puis Erin.

-Comment était ton vol ? Demanda Lindsay

-Bien, un peu de turbulence entre Washington et ici.

-Et la France du beau temps ?

-Oui un grand soleil.

-Et si on allait boire un café ? Proposa Jay

-Euh… J'ai un rendez-vous avec le docteur Charles. Souffla Mouse

-On t'y dépose. Déclara le détective

-Je veux bien que tu me déposes à l'appartement après, je pourrai me changer et prendre ma voiture pour vous rejoindre et passer prendre Craig. Intervint Blanche

Mouse se baissa pour prendre le sac de Blanche avant de suivre leurs amis jusqu'à la 300 d'Erin. Le trio fait la discussion dans la voiture alors que Mouse garde le silence à côté d'eux, jouant seulement avec les doigts de Blanche et ses bagues. Erin arrêta la voiture devant le Chicago Med, et après quelques minutes d'hésitation Mouse embrassa timidement Blanche avant de descendre.

-Je te retrouve après. Souffla-t-elle

Mouse s'assit sur le fauteuil sans rien dire, le docteur Charles tenta de le faire parler de Blanche ou autre mais le jeune homme resta silencieux.

-Bien venez avec moi. Déclara le psychiatre changeant de technique.

Ils se rendirent en ville dans un coin fréquenté par les familles, il lui expliqua que sans lui ils ne seraient pas aussi heureux, qu'il est responsable de leurs bonheurs par ce qu'il a fait outre-mer. Qu'au contraire c'est un héros, que tout le monde le voit comme un héros, comme un homme qui a eu le courage de mettre sa vie entre parenthèse pour aller assurer leur protection, leur liberté, et la liberté des populations là-bas. D'étouffer le mal à la racine.

-Regardez ses enfants jouer à la balançoire en toute naïveté grâce à vous. Sans se soucier de ce qu'il les entoure. Percevez les bruits environnant comme de la musique, ce ne sont pas des bruits inquiétants, au contraire, ils sont là pour nous rappeler que nous sommes libre, que la vie est belle. Les conversations des gens sont comme les paroles d'une musique, le klaxonne des voitures sont les instruments qui les accompagne, qui donnent un rythme. Percevez ça comme une musique à vos oreilles. La douce musique de la vie, du monde libre grâce à vous.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôpital, Will en profita pour faire un check-up de Mouse, vérifié que tout va bien.

-Mademoiselle Peregrine, je suis le docteur Charles.

-Comment ça se passe avec Mouse ? Demanda Blanche

-On fait de petits progrès. Si vous pouviez juste toujours mettre de la musique en fond quand vous êtes chez vous, ou dans la voiture… Pas besoin que ça hurle, juste un peu en fond, c'est pour l'aider à percevoir les bruits qui l'entourent comme de la musique.

-D'accord.

-Le détective Halstead m'a dit qu'il avait fait quelques efforts, qu'il parle un peu plus quand vous le poussez vous ou lui. Qu'il joue avec votre main, qu'il vous a enlacé de lui-même.

-Oui. La nuit avant mon départ, il a dormit sans avoir de cauchemars.

-C'est bien, très très bien. Je le revois dans quelques jours pour une autre séance. Mais vous n'arrêtez pas ce que vous faites avec lui. Ca l'aide beaucoup.

-Oui. Merci docteur. Sourit Blanche.

Elle rejoignit Mouse et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Il scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser doux. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, et il alla directement prendre une douche.

-Jay demande si on les rejoint pour aller manger en ville ? Apparemment un certain Atwater a eu des places pour le match des Blackhawks.

-Tu veux y aller ? Demanda Mouse

-C'est comme tu veux.

-Non, c'est comme toi tu as envie. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on sorte un peu ?

-Ouais, ça ne peut que nous faire du bien de toute manière. Rigola Blanche

Toute l'unité a fait le déplacement pour le match, le sergent Platt venant accompagner de Mouch et Severide. Sur l'écran géant apparaissait des couples qui devaient s'embrasser, Ruzzek se moqua que ça aller tomber sur Antonio et Brett ou alors Jay et Erin, mais il n'en fut pas et cela tomba sur Mouse et Blanche. Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa petite amie avant d'attraper doucement son visage et de l'embrasser amoureusement. Blanche le regarda en souriant avant de nicher son visage dans le creux du cou de son chéri.

-Je t'aime Craig.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Murmura Mouse en embrassant son cou.

Il se leva doucement avant de filer aux « toilettes », la mascotte vînt jusqu'à Blanche avant de l'emmener sur le terrain pendant la pause du match.

-La première fois que je t'ai vu tu mets apparue sur le terrain tu m'as paru comme quelqu'un de forte, brave. Tu te tenais la dans le camp militaire, prête à repartir pour une mission, pour venir en soutient aux troupes alors que le temps ni était pas, que l'endroit était escarpé. Mais tu as tenu tête que tu irais, quand même. Je t'ai trouvé courageuse, déterminée. Tu étais tellement belle dans ton uniforme de pilote, tes lunettes aviator sur le bout du nez. Je suis tombé amoureux de ses beaux yeux gris, lors de notre première rencontre lorsqu'on était ado. Tu étais la voisine de Jay, et il t'avait proposé de te joindre à nous durant l'été pour sortir traîner et jouer. J'ai un peu jalousé Jay sur le moment, de côtoyer quelqu'un d'aussi belle et intelligente que toi. Quel a été mon bonheur quand tu as accepté d'être ma cavalière, la surprise quand on t'a dit qu'on s'enrôlé dans l'armée et que tu as dit le plus naturellement du monde que tu t'enrôlais aussi. Qu'on était le trio inséparable et que tu ne nous laisserais pas partir sous le seul prétexte que tu es une femme. Je te trouve tellement courageuse, tu t'es affirmée parmi que des hommes, tu as su montrer que tu étais d'autant meilleur qu'eux. On vient de traverser une période difficile tous les deux. Tu as été là pour moi, tu ne m'as pas abandonné alors que même moi je me serai abandonné. Tu as été là, et de nouveau tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je n'aurai pas réussi à remonter la pente la première fois sans toi, ni celle-ci. Tu es mon roc, ma moitié. Tu feras une mère merveilleuse pour nos enfants un jour. Tu es un héros pour ce pays, une légende de l'histoire de l'Air Force, mais tu es surtout et avant tout, la femme que j'aime et avec qui je veux construire une vie. Alors Blanche Peregrine accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

Erin retint son souffle, une main plaquée sur la bouche, surprise que leur ami est décidé de faire sa demande.

-Tu savais ? Demanda-t-elle à Jay

-Pas du tout. Je suis franchement étonné qu'il le fasse.

-Oui. Souffla Blanche

Mouse se releva et glissa l'anneau d'or blanc incrusté d'un petit saphir à son doigt avant de l'embrasser. Les joueurs vinrent les féliciter avant que le jeune couple ne remonte les gradins sous les applaudissements.

-Hey, Félicitation ! Lança Jay en donnant une accolade à Mouse

-Merci.

-Tu l'avais prévu depuis longtemps ?

-Hey les gars. Souffla Erin en montrant Blanche

La jeune femme qui tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux pleure. Craig la rejoignit avant de l'enlacer tendrement et de caresser ses cheveux dans un geste rassurant.

-Ma puce ?

-Je suis désolée, c'est…c'est juste l'émotion…

-Dis-moi

\- On ne m'a jamais rien dit quelque chose d'aussi mignon. Avoua-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Tu veux que je te le dise et redises ?


	22. chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

Voight donna quelques jours de congé à Erin et Jay après trois semaines intensives d'enquêtes. La jeune femme a accepté d'aller dans le Wisconsin mais à la seule condition que Mouse et Blanche ne viennent également avec eux. Prétextant au passage que ça ferait du bien à Mouse de s'éloigner un peu de la ville.

Le docteur Charles tente désespérément de le faire parler mais à chaque fois, soit il ne parle pas, soit il parle de banalité. Ce qu'il a mangé, ce qu'il a fait dans la journée… Mais jamais des vrais problèmes. Le médecin l'a emmené plusieurs fois en ville pour lui montrer des instants de tous les jours. Il l'a même emmené voir des militaires blessés, mais lui qui pensait que ça l'aiderait à s'ouvrir a eu le résultat inverse. Mouse s'est refermé encore plus, ne lui parlant plus, et se faisait un peu plus distant avec son entourage alors qu'il avait vraiment progressé envers Blanche et Jay.

-On se voit dans quelques jours Craig. Déclara le docteur Charles en apercevant Blanche venu le chercher

Le jeune homme se leva sans rien dire avant de sortir dans le couloir.

-Franchement merci ! Ouais franchement vous avez bien aidé ! Il commençait à aller mieux et voilà que grâce à vous il ne reparle plus. On y va mon cœur ? Déclara-t-elle en radoucissant sa voix

Ils rejoignirent Erin et Jay, ils vont faire qu'une seule voiture pour aller dans le Wisconsin. Jay fit la conversation à lui tout seul, parlant de tout et de rien. Mouse regardant les voitures les suivant anxieux, elles sont beaucoup trop proches à son goût. Il se raidit dans son siège lorsqu'un van les dépassa. Blanche prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes et les pressa gentiment.

-Hey, tout va bien. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Jay leur fit une petite visite de la cabane, plus pour Erin que pour Blanche qui est déjà venue ici. Une fois les affaires déballées, Erin retrouva Blanche près du lac.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, c'est jolie ici, calme.

-Oui, loin de l'agitation de la ville. Tu vas bien toi ? S'inquiéta Erin

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Mentit Blanche

-Juste une impression. Où est Mouse ?

-Sûrement dans la chambre ou quelque part dans la maison. Je n'en sais rien, il m'a dit d'arrêter de le couver.

-Il ne le pensait pas je suis sûre. On va marcher ?

Les filles firent une randonnée de plus de deux heures, admirant les paysages s'offrant à elles avant de rentrer à la cabane. La soirée se passa tranquillement, Blanche et Mouse ne s'échangeant pas un mot de la soirée. Jay fut le premier lever, ou plutôt le deuxième. Mouse n'a pas trouvé le sommeil de la nuit, et a passé une partie de la nuit à seulement observer Blanche dormir. La jeune femme s'est agitée dans son sommeil sûrement prise dans un cauchemar.

-Hey, ça te dit d'aller courir aujourd'hui ? Proposa Jay

Mouse hocha la tête et avala son café sans rien dire. Ils laissèrent un mot pour les filles avant de partir dans la forêt. Ils coururent pendant trois heures sans s'arrêter, et encore c'est Jay qui demanda une pause car son meilleur ami aurait bien continué sinon. Les garçons atteignirent des collines rocheuses, et entreprirent de les escalader. Mouse infatigable, continua de courir avant que Jay ne le pousse dans l'eau. Ils finirent leur marathon par la nage avant de rentrer à la cabane. Les filles ont passés leur après-midi dans la cuisine à faire des tentatives loupées de cuisine. Jay rentra et alla directement embrasser Erin. Alors que Mouse après avoir brièvement regarder Blanche monta quatre à quatre les escaliers prendre une douche. Il resta un moment sous l'eau, avant d'aller prendre les médicaments que le docteur Charles lui a prescrit.

-A table ! S'écria Erin

Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent à table, Erin raconta ce qu'elles ont tentés de faire à manger. Mouse débarrassa la table sans rien dire, Erin vint l'aider alors que Blanche monta dans la chambre.

-Elle est partie se changer ? Demanda Erin en revenant

-Non elle est partie se coucher. Souffla Jay

-Le docteur Charles a vraiment merdé. Il allait mieux, et ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

Mouse alla se coucher tard, reculant le moment de faire face à ses cauchemars. Blanche dormait déjà dans leur lit, son cœur se serra en voyant la jeune femme. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir la serrer contre lui comme avant, l'embrasser innocemment sans avoir ces horribles images en tête. Lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi comme n'importe qui, il aimerait juste redevenir normal. Une fois allongé il déposa timidement un bisou dans les cheveux de la jeune femme avant de se coucher. Et le même cauchemar le reprit, le même depuis ce fameux jour mais au lieu des corps c'était sa famille Blanche, Jay, Erin… Et à chaque fois les enfants autour étaient les siens ou ceux de son meilleur ami. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le soleil tape déjà à travers la baie vitrée de la chambre. Blanche n'est plus à côté de lui dans le lit, ce qui le fit paniquer, mais les bruits en bas le rassurèrent. La voix d'Erin s'élevant. Mouse prit son temps avant de descendre une fois habillé. Mais il ne vit pas sa fiancée avec ses deux amis.

-Blanche ? Demanda-t-il

Sa voix lui parut étrangère à lui-même. Jay secoua la tête négativement, Mouse fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

-Elle est partie tôt ce matin. Elle a laissé un mot.

« Salut,

Je suis partie tôt ce matin alors que vous dormiez encore. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, un taxi est venu me chercher. Je rentre à Chicago, je ne peux plus rester là et prétendre que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

Veillez sur Mouse pour moi.

Bisous,

PS : Erin n'oublies pas de vérifier la température du four et de surveiller la cuisson ! »

Craig sortit son téléphone de la poche et composa le numéro de Blanche mais elle ne répondit pas. Il remit son portable déboussolé dans sa poche. Erin eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant, elle le rejoignit avant de l'enlacer doucement.

-Ca va aller Mouse. Elle n'est pas partie définitivement.

-Ma faute… Murmura le jeune homme

-Nan, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as vécu quelque chose de compliqué que tu dois surmonter.


	23. chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

La caserne 51 qui avait été appelé pour une odeur bizarre venant d'une remorque demanda l'assistance des Renseignements. Etant sur le terrain d'un gang ils préfèrent avoir les policiers avec eux.

-La vache c'est horrible cette odeur. Commenta Ruzzek

Severide fit sauter le cadenas et avec l'aide des garçons ouvrirent les portes. L'odeur se fit plus forte encore, Erin s'approcha avant de découvrir une vision d'horreur. Des dizaines d'enfants sont à l'intérieur, Brett lui tendit un masque avant de monter à l'intérieur.

-Ils sont en vie mais il faut les emmener à l'hôpital. Lança l'ambulancière

-Ils vont mettre trop de temps à arriver, on peut les prendre dans le camion. Intervint Severide

-On peut en mettre dans nos véhicules également. Déclara Voight.

Jay mit trois petites dans sa voiture, Erin le regarda tristement avant de monter côté passager. Ils se rendirent au plus vite au Chicago Med, et les détectives commencèrent à interroger les plus jeunes, mais peut pour ne dire aucun ne parle. Voight ordonna de les mettre sous protection en attendant de boucler l'affaire.

-Ils sont trop nombreux. Souffla Alvin

-On va en prendre un. Intervint Jay

-Blanche arrive, je lui ai demandé de prendre les deux fillettes là-bas. Elles sont inséparables et vont pouvoir bientôt sortir. Déclara Erin

Les pompiers proposèrent d'aider et de prendre des enfants le temps de l'enquête. Blanche et Mouse arrivèrent peu de temps après.

-Hey, je suis désolée de t'appeler comme ça, mais c'est un cas d'urgence. Tu pourrais prendre les deux petites ? Demanda Jay

-Euh ouais…Pour combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.

Mouse rejoignit les deux petites dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. La plus jeune le regarda les yeux pleins d'espoir, le jeune homme posa une main douce sur sa jambe.

-Hey les filles, je m'appelle Craig mais tout le monde me surnomme Mouse comme une petite souris. Parce que je peux m'infiltrer par tout pour retrouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Et vous ? Vous n'êtes as des chats au moins ?! Plaisanta-t-il

-Non ! S'exclama la plus jeune

-Elle s'appelle Browyn, c'est ma petite sœur. Déclara la plus grande.

-Browyn, c'est jolie ça. On peut te surnommer Bro. Et toi ? Tu ne t'appelles pas BigSister. Comment s'appelle cette jolie princesse aux très longs cheveux ? Demanda Mouse

-Elle s'appelle Madison ! S'exclama Browyn

-Non c'est Maddies ! Corrigea la plus grande.

-Donc on a Browyn et Maddies. Géniale ! Et vous avez quel âge ? Hmmm moi je dis 30 et 40 ans ?! Rigola Mouse.

-Noooon ! J'ai 3 ans et demi ! Et Maddies 5 ! S'exclama fièrement la petite Browyn.

Blanche sourit en voyant Mouse faire avec les petites mais son cœur se serra en pensant qu'elle n'a pas réussis à le rendre comme ça. Que c'est deux petites inconnues qui le rendent heureux, comme avant. Le docteur Manning vint les ausculter une dernière fois avant de donner son feu vert pour les ramener.

-On les ramène au District sergent Voight ? Demanda Blanche

-Non, elles ont besoin de souffler un peu et d'évacuer leur stress. On reste en contact, si elles vous disent quelque chose d'elles-mêmes dites-le nous par message.

Blanche rejoignit Mouse et les petites, un peu plus tendue que son fiancé. Il prit la petite Browyn dans les bras et tendit une main à Maddies. Mais la fillette regardait Blanche attendant qu'elle fasse pareille, cependant la jeune femme ne fit rien.

-Elle veut que tu la prennes dans les bras. Souffla Mouse

Blanche se raidit, prendre la petite à bras ? Est-ce qu'elle peut vraiment ? Ne va-t-elle pas lui faire mal ? Erin aperçut son regard paniqué et échangea un regard avec Jay. Ce dernier vint au secours de son amie et prit la petite dans les bras.

-Allez gente demoiselle je suis ton prince jusqu'à la voiture !

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, les petites se regardèrent sans rien dire. Mouse regardait les filles en souriant, il prit la petite Browyn dans les bras avant de les emmener dans l'appartement. Blanche s'échappant rapidement dans la salle de bain de sa chambre.

-Ok les filles, et si on faisait à manger ? Des pâtes et des cordons bleus ça vous va ? Demanda Mouse

-Oui ! S'exclamèrent les deux petites.

Mouse cuisina sous le regard timide des deux filles qui restèrent assises sur leur chaise.

-Maddie ?

-Oui ? Demanda la fillette

-Tu peux aller voir ce que fait Blanche dans la chambre ? Demanda-t-il

Mouse attrapa la petite Browyn qu'il mit sur le comptoir qu'elle puisse mieux voir.

-Tu aimes la carbonara ?

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est de la crème avec des lardons et oignons dans les pâtes.

-Oui !

Maddie revint un petit air pincé au visage.

-Elle dort.

Mouse fut un peu prit au dépourvu mais ne montra rien et servit les filles. Ils mangèrent tous les trois, les deux petites silencieuses. Mouse aida la plus jeune à attraper les pâtes et il coupa sa viande. Il s'assura qu'elles prennent toutes les deux leurs médicaments.

-Ok les filles, il se fait tard. On va au lit ! Déclara-t-il

Il prit Browyn dans ses bras et les emmena dans la chambre d'ami. Les filles se couchèrent sans rien dire, Mouse avait atteint la porte quand Maddie se redressa dans le lit.

-Tu peux nous lire une histoire s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle

-Une histoire ? Okay, alors voyons voir. Déclara-t-il avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elles.

Il raconta une histoire que sa mère leur racontait quand il était petit avec son frère et ses sœurs. Browyn s'endormit directement mais se fut autre chose pour la petite Maddie. Craig caressa doucement les cheveux de la fillette.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demanda-t-il

-Non. Murmura-t-elle

-Tu as peur ?

Maddie hocha timidement la tête, Mouse prit la petite dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Il lui servit un verre de lait, il l'observa boire. Elle a la peau claire, de longs cheveux châtains bouclé et de beaux yeux verts émeraude.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre ma belle avec nous. On ne te fera rien de mal. J'ai travaillé avec la police et je suis Ranger. Tu sais un super soldat qui attrapent les supers méchants dans d'autres pays. Et Blanche est une super pilote de l'armée.

-Mais elle ne nous aime pas.

-Mais si ne dit pas n'importe quoi. C'est juste qu'elle est fatiguée, et que ça a été dur pour elle ces derniers jours ne t'en fait pas. Allez on retourne au lit princesse, tu vas être fatiguée et tu as besoin de sommeil pour te remettre.


	24. chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Mouse déposa les petites au Chicago Med, Will et Nathalie voulant faire un cheek-up complet des petites. Leur faire faire tous les tests possible sur les petites, et trouver des traces de sévices possibles. Le jeune homme en profita pour aller à sa séance avec le docteur Charles, qui fut surprit de le voir venir de son plein gré et parler autant. Il lui parla des petites, de la demande de Jay de les garder le temps de l'enquête. Comment il se sent avec les petites, ce qu'il a fait avec elles, la réaction de Blanche.

-Les médecins en ont encore pour un moment, deux-trois heures au moins. Déclara Maggie.

-D'accord, je repasserai les prendre. J'ai quelque chose à faire d'important. Ça ne pose pas de problème ? Demanda-t-il

-Non pas du tout, fonce Craig. Sourit Maggie

Elle préfère le voir comme ça qu'il y a quelques jours, silencieux, torturé et triste. Il rentra rapidement à l'appartement après être passé à la boulangerie. Blanche dort encore lorsqu'il arrive, Mouse s'assit sur le lit et caressa doucement ses cheveux. La jeune femme commença à s'étirer avant de le regarder.

-Hey ma beauté. Souffla Mouse

-Bonjour, sourit-elle

-Bien dormis ? Tu as l'air reposé.

-Ça va. Tu n'es pas avec les petites ?

-Elles sont au Chicago Med, les médecins leurs font tous les tests possibles. Pourquoi tu es partie hier soir ? Tu n'es même pas venu manger.

-Je n'avais pas faim et j'étais fatiguée. Déclara-t-elle

-Blanche ce n'est pas la vérité et tu le sais. Tu as évité les petites, pourquoi ?

-Je ne les ai pas évitées !

-Blanche…

-C'est juste que ça fait des semaines que tu ne parles plus, que tu agis comme quelqu'un d'autre. Tu t'es remis à parler et puis soudainement plus rien. Et là Jay nous demande d'héberger deux gamines et te revoilà comme tout le monde. Tu parles, tu rigoles avec elle, tu leur racontes des histoires… Et moi j'ai essayé depuis le début et tu n'as jamais adressé la parole. Tu peux comprendre que j'ai du mal.

-Je suis désolé ma puce, je sais que c'est injuste et que je n'aurai pas dû agir de la sorte. Tu es la plus belle personne au monde. Déclara Mouse en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, une lueur dans ses yeux lui apprit qu'il y a autre chose.

-Blanche ce n'est pas tout, tu ne peux pas seulement éviter les filles à cause de mon comportement. Dis-moi tout, tu peux me faire confiance. Le dicteur Charles m'a dit que je devais apprendre à faire confiance à mes proches, à me confier à eux. Tu dois le faire aussi. Faisons l'un l'autre. Je me confie à toi, et tu fais de même.

-D'accord.

-Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a ma puce. Cette bague ne veut pas juste dire sexe gratuit et illimité. Elle veut aussi dire que je t'aime, que je suis là et que je veux un avenir avec toi. Déclara-t-il en jouant avec la bague de fiançailles de Blanche.

-Il…il y a eu cette mission… On devait aller dans un village pour en faire les plans, les plans des montagnes, interroger les villageois… Voir s'ils avaient besoin de ressources… C'était plus simple d'y aller avec l'hélico, on était moins repérable, et moins facile à attaquer. Etant une femme, je ne pouvais pas parler avec les hommes du village alors j'ai laissé faire les garçons. Je suis allée voir les enfants, j'ai joué avec eux en attendant. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils leurs arrivent quelque chose alors je leur ai expliqué ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Les règles de sécurité et tout, mais… mais quelques jours plus tard les insurgés sont arrivés dans ce village. Ils avaient dû apprendre qu'on était venu, et ils ont commencés à exécuter des villageois. Un des enfants a pris une arme pour leur dire que ce n'était pas bien d'utiliser ça. Ce n'était pas un fusil… Le coup est parti tout seul et l'orphelinat a explosé avec la roquette. Tout ça par ma faute. Si je n'avais rien dit, si je ne leur avais rien dit et attendu dans l'hélico, ils seraient encore en vie.

-Blanche ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ça partait d'une bonne intention. Tu veillais sur ces enfants. Personne ne leur a dit ce qui est bien et mal. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que les insurgés viendraient. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ce gamin ferait ça. Tu ne dois pas te torturer l'esprit.

-Je ne fais que du mal aux enfants. Murmura-t-elle

Mouse comprit que c'est la raison pour laquelle Blanche est très distante avec les filles. Elle a peur de leur faire du mal, qui leur arrive quelque chose par sa faute.

-Hey mon cœur, rien n'est de ta faute. Et tu ne fais pas de mal aux enfants. Les deux petites t'aimeront, Maddie a demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu manger avec nous hier soir. Elle avait peur qu'elles aient fait quelque chose de mal, que tu ne les aimes pas.

Blanche se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Mouse, il resta un moment à la consoler avant d'essuyer son visage et de l'embrasser.

-Tout va bien se passer je te le promets. Je vais aller mieux, on va bien s'occuper des petites le temps qu'elles sont sous notre protection. Je t'aiderai avec elles d'accord ? Déclara-t-il en l'embrassant

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme écoutant son cœur battre, ses bras puissant autour d'elle. Il embrassa ses cheveux avant de se lever.

-On va déjeuner ? Je t'ai ramené des croissants.

Ils mangèrent rapidement les viennoiseries avec une tasse de café. Blanche disparue un moment dans la chambre avant de revenir habillée.

-Il…Il faut que j'aille chercher les filles au Med.

-Ok, en route.

Mouse sourit soulagé en la voyant prendre son manteau. Il est content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec sa chérie. Quel meilleur moyen de lui faire oublier le front que de s'occuper plus souvent des petites et de celle qu'il aime. L'alarme d'une voiture se mit à retentir sur le parking faisant sursauter Mouse. Blanche plaça une main dans le dos du jeune homme en souriant.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ouais.

Il entrelaça leurs doigts. La jeune femme enlaça le bras du jeune homme et se colla contre lui. Elle lui tendit les clés de sa voiture.


	25. chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

Nathalie venait de finir avec les deux filles lors que Mouse et Blanche arrivèrent. Elle reposa sa tablette pour les rejoindre.

-Je viens d'envoyer le rapport au sergent Voight.

-Comment vont-elles ? Demanda Mouse

-Bien, il n'y a pas de violences physiques. Elles sont en sous poids, et fatiguées, mais d'ici quelques semaines ça ira mieux. Privilégiez de la nourriture saine, légumes, viande blanche, rouge, les fruits, les féculents… Que leurs corps assimilent bien tout. Oh et du laitage surtout. Je vais leur prescrire des vitamines pour les aider.

-Et les autres enfants ? Questionna Blanche

-Certains ont des traces de coups, je me suis occupais de la petite Elise que Jay et Erin ont recueillis. Comme les filles, elle est en sous poids mais sinon rien d'autre. Elles ont un long chemin à faire, surtout psychologiquement, mais ça ira avec le temps et de l'amour.

Mouse rejoignit les deux enfants avant de prendre Browyn dans ses bras et d'embrasser la joue de la petite. Blanche un peu embêtée s'assit à côté de Maddie. La fillette la regarda sans rien dire, la pilote après un peu d'hésitation caressa ses cheveux. Faisant sourire Mouse.

-Bon le docteur Manning a dit que vous pouviez sortir. Et si nous allions faire des courses pour vous acheter des affaires ? Et puis on pourrait aller manger une glace. Proposa Mouse

-Je pense que ça ferait du bien à tout le monde qu'on sorte au lieu de rester à l'appartement. Il y a une patinoire en ville, ça pourrait être rigolo d'y faire un tour.

Blanche voulait également tester Mouse qui n'aime pas être entouré de foule. Le jeune homme se leva la plus jeune dans les bras, heureux, il a l'impression d'avoir une famille. L'impression qu'après tout ce qu'il a traversé, on lui tend enfin une chance de s'en sortir et d'oublier un peu. Il attrapa la main de Blanche et lui chuchota de prendre la petite main de Maddie, de ne pas avoir peur. Qu'au contraire la petite sera contente qu'elle prenne cette initiative.

Il y a du monde dans le magasin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Blanche prit un caddie sous le regard de la petite Maddie.

-Je peux aller dedans ? Demanda Browyn

-D'accord. Déclara Mouse en la mettant à l'intérieur

-Je…Je te laisse pousser. Lança Blanche en lâchant le caddie

Mouse ne dit rien comprenant, et puis elle l'a toujours comprit sans rien dire. Ça ne serait pas juste qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Ok, tu donnes la main à Maddie alors.

Il échangea un clin d'œil avec la petite. Angoissé il se rendit dans un rayon de soin pour le corps, moins engorgé par la foule.

-Ok alors des brosses à dents. Maddie tu as 5 ans, en voilà une de ton âge. Et Bro

-3ans ! S'exclama-t-elle toute fière.

Ils prirent du savon adapté pour leur peau, Mouse laissa Maddies choisir son shampoing et en prit un pour bébé pour Browyn. Blanche prit également le dentifrice et de la crème pour le corps pour les enfants.

-Il nous faudrait une brosse à cheveux pour elles. La mienne n'est pas adaptée pour leurs cheveux et puis ce n'est pas très hygiénique.

-Et des ciseaux adaptés pour couper leurs ongles. Et puis comme ça elles pourront emmener ça avec elles quand les Renseignements auront fini l'enquête.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans le rayon vêtement, Mouse chercha des vêtements pour Browyn en premier. Blanche se retrouva avec Maddie, Craig ayant dit à la petite de l'aider à mettre Blanche à l'aise avec elles. Qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment faire pour s'occuper d'elles.

-Regarde ! S'exclama Maddie en montrant une petite tenue pailleté

-Si tu veux. On va prendre un pantalon aussi, quel pull aimes-tu ?

Mouse sourit en les regardant, il aperçut un homme passer pour la troisième fois devant le rayon et les regarder. Mouse tenta de garder son calme et embrassa le front de Browyn.

-Euh… Allons acheter de quoi manger. Déclara-t-il mal à l'aise.

Mouse prit sur lui pour traverser la foule, se focalisant sur Blanche et Maddie marchant devant lui et sur la petite Browyn dans le caddie jouant avec le trousseau de clés. Il s'appliqua à choisir des fruits de saison et bien mûrs tout comme les légumes. Blanche attrapa une fraise qu'elle donna à Maddie avant d'en donner une à croquer à Browyn.

-Eh ! Dis donc je vous ai vu ! S'exclama Mouse

Les filles se mirent à rigoler, réchauffant le cœur du jeune homme. Il embrassa les cheveux des filles avant d'enlacer la taille de Blanche et d'embrasser son cou.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

-J'ai besoin de sortir de là. Trop de monde. J'ai l'impression qu'on me fixe.

-Ok, je vais payer, tu n'as qu'à aller dehors avec les filles. Je vous rejoints. Proposa-t-elle

-T'es la meilleure. Souffla Mouse en l'embrassant.

Maddie demanda à rester avec Blanche, surprenant la jeune femme. Mouse donna la main à Browyn la guidant jusqu'à la sortie.

-Okay Big girl il n'y a plus que toi et moi. On a tout tu penses ? Demanda Blanche nerveuse

Maddie n'osa pas lui répondre, Blanche se baissa à son niveau et prit la main de la petite dans la sienne.

-Hey, je sais que je ne suis pas super. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'occuper de vous, mais tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ferai de mon mieux. Tu sais ce qu'on a oublié ? Les céréales pour le petit déjeuner !

Maddie se couvrit la bouche faisant mine d'être choquée. Elle enlaça le cou de Blanche. La jeune femme frotta doucement le dos de la fillette avant de pousser le charriot. Elles prirent des céréales et finir dans le rayon de jouets. Blanche la laissa choisir quelques jeux pour elle et sa sœur. Elles retrouvèrent Mouse et Browyn dans l'herbe du magasin après avoir mis les courses dans la voiture. –

-Ça va ? Demanda Blanche

-Oui, merci. Allons à la maison mettre les courses et puis allons au parc.

-J'ai envoyé un message à Erin pour lui proposer de nous y rejoindre avec la petite qu'elle garde. Ça fera une amie pour les filles.

-Super. En route mesdemoiselles ! Lança Mouse

Il se mit derrière le volant, il doit se forcer, s'obliger à refaire des choses normales s'il veut s'en sortir. Blanche posa une main sur sa jambe et la pressa doucement.


	26. chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

Mouse poussa les filles sur la balançoire sous le regard de Blanche, elle sourit en voyant que son chéri c'est adapté rapidement aux enfants. Même si elle a dû mal avec les petites, lui ça l'aide à aller mieux.

-Hey ! Lança Erin

-Hey vous voilà ! Déclara Blanche

-Tu vas jouer avec elles Elise ? Demanda Jay en se baissant près de la petite.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr, je suis sûr que Mouse peut te pousser aussi. Sourit Jay

La petite s'éloigna en courant et comme prévu Mouse n'hésita pas à la mettre sur le siège et la pousser également.

-Il a l'air d'aller bien. Observa Erin

-Oui, l'arrivée des filles l'a complétement transformer c'est dingue. Bon il a encore des hésitations et tout mais franchement ça s'améliore. Et vous l'enquête avance ?

-Oui, apparemment un riche homme a acheté les enfants dans un orphelinat qui ne pouvait plus subvenir au besoin des enfants. Mais il les a ensuite vendu apparemment à un gang. Expliqua Jay

-Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était une mauvaise idée parce qu'on était beaucoup dans la maison. Intervint Maddie.

Le trio la regarda, ils ne l'avaient pas vu approcher.

-Tu voudrais bien nous raconter ? Demanda gentiment Erin

Maddie hocha la tête, et le soulagement se lut sur le visage des deux détectives.

-Mais il faudrait que tu nous racontes ça là où on travaille.

-D'accord.

-Je vais venir avec toi d'accord. Intervint Blanche

Elle rejoignit Mouse pour lui dire et lui donna la clé de sa voiture. Il proposa de garder Elise en attendant qu'ils aient finis. Le trajet jusqu'au district se passa dans le calme. Erin expliqua à Maddie qu'elle allait voir plein d'uniforme de police mais que tout va bien, ne voulant pas l'effrayer et qu'elle se taise soudainement. Platt les salua rapidement d'un signe de tête, les autres sont dans l'open-space lorsqu'ils arrivent.

-Kiddo ? Demanda Voight en sortant de son bureau

-Elise est avec Mouse. Et voici la petite Maddie qui veut bien nous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

-Allez dans la salle de pause, qu'elle ne soit pas intimidé par la salle d'interrogatoire.

-La salle d'interrogatoire c'est là où les méchants ils vont pour parler ? Demanda la fillette

-Oui, et dans la pièce il y a une fenêtre noir pour que les gens de l'autre côté le voit mais que lui ne les voit pas. Expliqua Jay

-On peut aller dedans s'il te plaît ?!

Voight lui donna son accord, et ils emmenèrent la petite avec eux. Blanche alla de l'autre côté de la vitre pour assister à l'interrogatoire tout de même. Erin laissa la porte ouverte pour qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée alors que Jay l'aida à s'installer sur une chaise.

-C'est pourquoi la barre au mur ? Demanda Maddie

-On attacha une des menottes du méchant ici pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas quand on va parler à notre chef. Expliqua Jay

-Tu veux bien nous raconter ma grande ? Il faut qu'on retrouve tous les gens qui ont fait ça pour les punir. Intervint Erin d'une voix douce.

-Monsieur Dibbs il voulait avoir plein d'enfants. Alors les dames de l'orphelinat nous ont donnés à lui parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'argent et que comme ça elles pourront acheter à manger aux autres qui resteront.

-Tu connais le prénom de Monsieur Dibbs ? Demanda Erin

-Oui c'est Mathias.

Atwater qui avait écouté de l'autre côté de la vitre partit pour trouver une photo de l'homme.

-Alors il vous a acheté ? Demanda Erin

-Oui, on est allé dans sa grande maison. Au début c'était bien, mais après huit jours il a commencé à nous crier dessus. Et Browyn elle pleurait beaucoup car elle n'aime pas qu'on crie. Et il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'on était beaucoup trop. Qu'on lui donnait trop de travail car on se salissait et tout, et qu'on faisait le bazar dans sa maison. Il n'aimait pas le bazar, on ne devait pas laisser les jouets trainaient. Et il disait qu'on était chiant car il devait faire beaucoup à manger et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Et puis il ne voulait jamais nous faire des câlins. Et puis un jour il y a des gens qui sont venus dans la maison, ils ont beaucoup parlé. Et l'un d'eux a crié pour qu'on se mette tous en ligne. Et il a dit qu'il pourrait avoir beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'argent avec nous.

-Ils ont dit un nom ? Demanda Jay

-Non mais ils avaient des pistolets qui faisaient peur ! Ils ont dit qu'on serait de bons produits et qu'ils pourraient nous vendre plus chers que leurs marchandises habituelles.

Erin s'indigna, comment des gens peuvent faire ça ? C'est inhumain. Elle espère qu'un jour ils arriveront à éradiquer ça du monde entier.

-Ils avaient tous un dragon de dessiner sur eux mais pas au même endroit.

-Un gang forcément ! Lança Jay

Kévin toqua à la porte avant d'entrer avec un dossier à la main.

-Est-ce que c'est lui Monsieur Dibbs ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui ! S'exclama Maddie

-Génial, t'es géniale ma puce ! Grâce à ton aide on va pouvoir tous les attraper et les mettre en prison. Souffla Jay en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Blanche les rejoignit et attrapa la main de la petite Maddie avant de suivre les deux détectives jusqu'à l'open-space. Jay fit le topo à Voight et le reste de l'unité avant de ramener les deux filles chez elles. Mouse a commencé à faire manger les deux filles lorsqu'ils arrivent.

-Hey Maddie tu vas te laver les mains le temps que je te serve ? Lança-t-il

Il servit l'assiette de la petite avant de rejoindre le trio et d'embrasser Blanche.

-Vous voulez une bière ? Elise est en train de manger, ratatouille maison et cabillaud.

-Pourquoi pas. Lança Erin

-Elle vous a aidé ? Demanda Mouse

-Oui, elle nous a donné des indices clés. L'unité va bien avancer avec ça. Déjà une routine avec les filles ? Plaisanta Jay

-Ouais, repas fait maison, brossage de dents. Une dizaine de minutes pour jouer avant l'histoire et le dodo. Oh babe j'ai promis à Browyn de les emmener faire un tour de grande roue demain. Lança-t-il en se tournant vers sa fiancée.

-Ok pas de problème, c'est bien que tu sortes.

-Tu viendras avec nous ? Demanda-t-il

-Craig tu as oublié que je dois aller à la base demain ! J'ai mes dossiers à rendre à mes supérieurs, une réunion avec les hauts gradés. Et j'ai promis d'assister l'instructeur pour un de ses cours. Je dois bosser un peu si on veut être capable de payer nos factures. Mais je vous retrouverai dès que je serai libre. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Cool, c'est cool. Sourit-il


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Blanche est rentrée plutôt tard le lendemain, elle ne les a pas rejoints comme elle l'avait à Mouse. Celui lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages, lui disant ce qu'ils faisaient, où ils étaient, lui demandant quand est-ce qu'elle pensait les rejoindre et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait mais elle ne lui a jamais répondu. Juste un moi aussi mais c'était tout.

-Ok les filles on mange. Risotto poivrons avec du poulet.

-Blanche elle ne mange pas avec nous ? Demanda Maddie

-Quand je suis allée devant la chambre tout à l'heure, elle était entourée de papiers ! S'exclama Browyn

-Elle doit sûrement travailler alors on ne va pas la déranger d'accord ? Si elle ne vient pas c'est que ça doit être important.

-Mais elle va mourir de faim ! S'écria Maddie

-Non ma grande, on va lui faire un plateau pour qu'elle mange en travaillant.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois, les filles parlant de tout et de rien, Mouse les écoutant attentivement. Il aime bien être là avec les petites, prendre soin d'elles, s'occuper d'elles. Ca l'apaise. Mais dans quelques jours ils devront confier les filles aux services sociaux.

Maddie l'aida à préparer le plateau pour Blanche, Browyn ouvrit le chemin jusqu'à la chambre.

-Regarde ce qu'on a fait pour toi maman ! Lâcha la petite de trois ans.

Tout le monde se figea à ses mots. Blanche releva la tête de ses papiers pour regarder Mouse puis Browyn. Cette dernière se couvrit la bouche avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Mouse posa le plateau avant de rejoindre Browyn qui s'était roulé en boule sur son lit.

-Hey ma grande.

-Je suis désolée. Pleura-t-elle

-Désolée de quoi ?

-J'ai appelé Blanche maman alors que je n'avais pas le droit.

-Personne n'a dit ça ma puce. Et on ne va pas te punir juste pour ça. Souffla Mouse en caressant le dos de la petite

-Mais c'est parce que j'aimerai tellement que tu sois mon papa et Blanche ma maman. Vous êtes cro gentils avec nous.

-Eh ma puce vient là. Viens faire un câlin.

Il consola Browyn un moment avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Blanche est dans le lit avec Maddie à côté d'elle.

-Regarde je surveille qu'elle mange ! S'exclama la plus grande des deux enfants.

-Si ça vient de ton idée Craig je me vengerai quand elles seront au lit ! Plaisanta Blanche

-Surveilles la bien Maddie surtout !

-Oui ! Et elle fait ses devoirs il ne faut pas l'embêter.

-D'accord, bah je vais aller mettre ta sœur au lit alors et je reviens te chercher après.

Il disparut avec Browyn une fois qu'elle est dite bonne nuit à Blanche. Lorsqu'il revint Maddie s'était endormie la tête posée contre Blanche.

-Tu veux bien la prendre s'il te plaît ? Je vais la réveiller et il faut que je finisse ça pour demain.

Blanche avait déjà disparu lorsque Mouse se réveilla. Il fit le tour de l'appartement mais aucune trace d'elle, seulement Browyn devant les dessins animés.

-Bonjour ma grande ! Lança-t-il

-Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui bondissant dans les bras.

-Tu as vu Blanche ce matin ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, elle m'a allumé la télé et elle est partie au boulot. Elle a dit qu'elle essayerait de venir manger avec nous ce midi.

Il embrassa le front de la petite avant d'aller dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mais Blanche a déjà fait couler le café et pressé des oranges avant de partir. Un coup retentit contre la porte, après un moment de flottement, Mouse alla ouvrit. Le docteur Charles se tenait sur le palier.

-Docteur Charles ?! On n'a pas de séance aujourd'hui

-Non mais je voulais voir comment vous alliez. J'aime bien venir voir mes patients en les prenant un peu au dépourvu. Ils ne peuvent pas me mentir comme ça.

-Je vois. Entrez.

-Bonjour mademoiselle.

-Bonjour. Lança Browyn sans lâcher la télé des yeux.

-C'est Browyn, Maddie dort encore.

-Je vois que vous allez mieux. Observa le médecin

-Oui. Je dors beaucoup mieux, je ne me réveille plus en sursaut et j'arrive à faire des nuits complètes. J'ai encore du mal avec la foule mais je fais des progrès. Je sors tous les jours, je suis allé faire les courses dans un centre commercial bondé. J'ai tenu un bon moment avant de devoir sortir. J'ai recommencé à conduire, et même si je suis un peu tendu, j'ai moins peur des voitures autour de moi.

-C'est bien, très bien tout ça. Il faut continuer bien sûr mais vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Et votre relation avec Blanche ?

-Ça va. J'arrive à me confier un peu à elle. C'est encore un peu dur mais j'y arrive, ça m'aide de savoir qu'elle me comprend. Qu'elle sait de quoi je parle. Et puis on s'est promis de se confier l'un à l'autre.

-Oh vraiment. Et que vous confie-t-elle ?

-C'est crainte sur les enfants. J'avance tout doucement. Je me sens réellement bien mieux.

-Une des prochaines étapes sera de vous trouver un boulot. Confia le docteur Charles

-Oui.

-Mais c'est bien, vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

-Grâce à elles. Déclara Mouse en montrant Browyn.

-Elle est mignonne comme tout.

-Bro' tu viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner ? Je t'ai versé du jus d'orange.

-Faites attention de ne pas trop les surprotéger. Avertit le docteur.

-Je ne les surprotège pas, je fais juste attention à leur alimentation. C'est ce que le docteur Manning m'a dit. Vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler. Se défendit Mouse.

-Bien bien je vous crois. Il faut que je retourne à l'hôpital, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. N'hésitez pas à continuer de venir me voir. Au revoir Browyn.

Les trois passèrent la matinée à jouer dans le salon. Mouse les emmena sur la base où travaille Blanche pour la voir, et pour montrer aux filles les lieux. C'est elle qui les accueillit sur place, elle embrassa Mouse avant de se baisser pour enlacer les deux filles.

-Ok, je pars avec ma recrue pour un vol. Déclara Blanche

-Scott va emmener les autres pour les tester sur les commandes d'un des engins. Tu prends lequel ? Demanda le gars derrière le bureau

-L'Apache, co-pilote la recrue 702B. Hey les filles, ça vous direz de monter dans un hélico ? Proposa Blanche

-On peut ? Demanda Maddie

-Seulement si tu promets de respecter les consignes !

Elle les fit monter dans l'appareil avant d'attacher la ceinture des filles. Elle leur régla le casque avant d'en tendre un à Mouse.

-Ce bouton c'est pour parler avec nous. Mais ne l'utilisez pas d'accord ? Je dois apprendre à piloter à quelqu'un, c'est important que vous ne me dérangiez pas.

-Promis ! Ça va être trop cool papa ! S'exclama Browyn

Mouse sourit comme un idiot en entendant Browyn l'appeler de la sorte. Ils décollèrent, les filles regardèrent Mouse époustouflées, elles peuvent voir à travers les hublots. Elles rigolèrent lorsque Blanche ou le co-pilote tourna l'appareil vers la gauche les inclinant un peu. Mouse fit le pitre en laissant la ceinture le retenir complétement faisant croire qu'il va tomber si elle n'était pas là.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Mouse a emmené seulement Maddie avec lui, devant l'emmener au District pour qu'elle identifie des gens. Mais aussi pour passer un peu de temps seul avec elle. Blanche est donc restée seule avec Browyn, mais elle a promis à Mouse qu'elle ferait un effort pour ne pas être angoissée auprès de la petite.

-Hey pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Blanche qui n'avait pas vraiment prévu de gérer une crise de larmes.

-Mais…mais personne n'a…n'a été gentil comme ça…

Le cœur de Blanche se serra face aux mots de la petite. Elle la prit dans ses bras avant d'embrasser doucement son front.

-Et si on faisait des crêpes qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Proposa-t-elle

-Oui !

Elles passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à faire des crêpes et en manger avec toutes sortes d'accompagnements : confiture, sucre, nutella ou chantilly.

-On dirait qu'il y en a qui se sont bien amusé ! S'exclama Mouse en entrant.

Blanche arriva par derrière avant de le bloquer contre le mur.

-Browyn notre arme ! Lança-t-elle

La petite arriva avec la bombe à chantilly. Blanche l'attrapa avant d'en mettre plein dans les cheveux de Mouse et sur son visage. Browyn attrapa une poignée de farine qu'elle lui lança à la figure en éclatant de rire.

-Ah c'est comme ça ! S'exclama Mouse.

Il se libéra avant d'emprisonner la taille de Blanche.

-Non ! Les filles à l'aide ! Lança-t-elle

Browyn tira sur sa main dans l'espoir d'avoir assez de force pour la libérer. Maddie courut prendre de la farine pour la lancer sur Mouse, avant de commencer à la chatouilla.

-Ah…Ah… je suis battu… On m'a eu… Souffla-t-il mimant de perdre.

Les filles s'assirent sur lui pour être sûres qu'il ne se relève pas et regardèrent Blanche toutes fières.

-Ah heureusement que vous étiez là les filles ! Déclara-t-elle

Mouse alla prendre une douche pour se nettoyer, alors que Blanche nettoya un peu

-Laisse Maddie je vais le faire. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant les cheveux de la petite.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non va jouer ou regarder tes dessins animés, c'est à moi de le faire pas à toi ma grande.

-Je peux prendre une crêpe ?

-Bien sûr elles sont là pour ça. Sourit Blanche.

Mouse revint changer et surtout propre, il attrapa la taille de sa chérie avant de mettre un peu de chantilly dans la bouche et de l'embrasser.

-Et si on allait au planétarium ? Proposa-t-il

-Il commence à se faire tard non ?

-Non, juste une heure ou deux. Après on ira manger au restaurant et on pourrait passer par Molly, les autres vont s'y rejoindre. Comme ça, ça va m'obliger à sortir à la nuit tombée.

-D'accord. Les filles vous allez mettre vos chaussures ? Comme il a perdu Mouse nous emmène au restaurant mais avant il y a une surprise.

Ils finirent la journée tranquillement au planétarium, sur le chemin de l'appartement ils s'arrêtèrent au Molly. Mouse rejoignit les docteurs Rhodes et Choi suivit par Maddie, alors que Blanche préféra rejoindre les filles de la caserne Browyn dans les bras.

Mouse se réveilla avec la tête de Blanche sur son torse, ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Il embrassa doucement ses cheveux avant de caresser d'haut en bas le dos nus de la jeune femme.

-Hmmm je pourrai m'habituer à ça. Souffla Blanche en embrassant le torse de Mouse.

Il sourit avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres.

-Et moi à ça.

Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, refaisant le monde à leur façon. Mouse jouant avec la bague de fiançailles.

-Tu sais, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y pense mais…J'aimerai bien fonder une famille. Adopter les deux filles. Déclara Mouse

Blanche resta silencieuse un moment, traçant le contour des muscles du jeune homme.

-Après avoir été acheté pour un pourri milliardaire puis vendu à un gang, elles ont besoin d'un foyer et d'amour. Elles ont le droit au bonheur, un bonheur qu'on peut leur donner.

-Je ne me sens pas prête à devenir mère. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux alors je serai de ton côté.

-C'est vrai ?! Demanda-t-il

-Oui. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

-T'es la meilleure femme au monde !

-Fiancée ! Je n'ai pas encore dit oui ! Le taquina-t-elle

-Mais j'espère bien que tu vas dire oui le jour-j !

-Par contre on devrait aller aujourd'hui à la DCFS pour commencer le dossier pour les filles. Elles étaient dans un orphelinat, mais il y a quand même un dossier à faire et une visite.

-Ok, alors debout ! Je vais demander à Dawson si elle peut les garder. Lança Mouse

Et effectivement ça dura une bonne partie de la journée pour que le dossier soit le plus rapidement fait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Blanche en voyant Mouse regarder son portable.

-Apparemment Jay et Erin sont coincés chez un témoin potentiel piégés par un gang. Le commandant Crowley et même ses supérieurs refusent que des officiers ne s'y rendent.

-Erin est blessée !

Le duo sursauta en entendant la voix de Will. Le rouquin les rejoignit rapidement.

-Il m'a envoyé un message, elle a pris une balle dans le bras.

-Bordel Will ! Tu m'as foutu la frousse ! S'exclama Mouse

-Ok les filles en voiture.

-On va se faire tirer comme des lapins si on y va comme ça.

Mais ils prirent la route pour la base militaire

-Hey Diego j'ai besoin d'un service. Tu aurais un véhicule sur roue pour moi ? Et deux armes longues ? Demanda Blanche

-Pour faire quoi ? Tu sais qu'il y a un protocole !

-Deux détectives sont coincés par un gang armé jusqu'aux dents. L'un d'eux est blessé. Et la police ne peut rien faire.

-Il a mieux à te proposer : Moi ! Déclara une voix

-Martin ! Géniale ! Lança Blanche

Ils montèrent dans un véhicule avant de se rendre sur place. Une dizaine de voiture sont placés autour d'une voiture et une vingtaine de mecs armés en train de viser.

-Tout le monde s'accroche ! S'exclama Mouse en accélérant

Il fonça dans les véhicules avant de sortir arme au poing avec Blanche et Martin.

-US Air Force, je vous conseille de tous reculer. Le premier qui esquive un mouvement il se retrouvera devant un tribunal militaire et dans une prison militaire. Et croyez-moi vous supplierez pour qu'on vous remette dans une prison d'Etat ! Siffla Blanche

Un murmure passa à travers la petite foule.

-Putain c'est l'œil de Lynx. Elle a le tatouage sur le bras et la marque de naissance sur l'épaule. Et c'est le mec qui l'accompagne tout le temps avec le tatouage de l'air force. Siffla un des mecs.

-Dégagez ! Maintenant ! Hurla Martin

Certains commencèrent à remonter dans leurs voitures.

-Si on entend parler de nouveau de vous ici, soyez certains on reviendra ! Hein Œil de Lynx ? Lança Martin son sniper

-Oooh oui. Toujours dans le mile.

Les derniers partir laissant le quatuor monter les quelques marches du perron.

-Ils sont dans le salon, elle saigne partout sur mon tapis !

Will la dépassa afin de se rendre auprès d'Erin le plus rapidement possible.

-Hey Will, j'ai compressé le plus possible. La balle a traversé, fait quelque chose pour qu'elle arrête de souffrir. Supplia Jay qui a horreur de voir Erin souffrir.

-Il nous faut plus de flics comme vous trois ! Lança la bonne femme en regardant Mouse

-On n'est pas de la police madame. Déclara-t-il

-Vous devriez y songer. Ils ont détalés comme des lapins. Vous êtes qui au juste ?

-Personne madame, on n'est personne. Intervint Blanche.

-N'oubliez pas d'avoir une pensée chaque jour pour les gens qui défendent votre pays, qui le serve avec bravoure que ça soit les pompiers, les militaires ou la police, ou même les médecins. Déclara Martin en aidant Jay à porter Erin.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

 **Flash-Back**

 _Maddie et Browyn s'assirent sur le canapé sur la demande de Mouse._

 _-Les filles ont a quelque chose à vous dire avec Blanche. Commença Mouse_

 _Les petites les regardaient sans rien dire attendant qu'il continue._

 _-Voilà, vous avez dû voir qu'on avait beaucoup de rendez-vous avec Blanche._

 _-Oui et c'est Gabby et Brett qui nous gardait ! S'exclama Browyn_

 _-Oui, c'est parce qu'on a été voir des gens, pour qu'ils soient d'accord pour que vous habitez avec nous pour toujours. Expliqua Craig_

 _-Pour toujours ?! Tu vas devenir notre papa et Blanche notre maman ?! Lança Browyn_

 _-Oui ma grande ! Vous êtes nos filles maintenant. Vous allez vous appeler Browyn et Maddie Gurwitch. Et bientôt Blanche aussi va s'appeler comme ça après notre mariage._

 _-Ça c'est si je dis oui ! Plaisanta la jeune femme_

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Mouse fut réveillé par son portable, il se tourna dans le lit pour trouver l'autre moitié vide. Deux mois que Blanche a dû repartir en mission quelque part en Afghanistan. Il a réussi à instaurer une petite routine avec les filles. Le matin il les dépose à l'école en allant au boulot, Voight lui a redonné son poste mais pas à temps plein pour qu'il puisse se réadapter à la vie de tous les jours et pour être là pour les filles. Merde son téléphone.

« Allô ? »

Il regarda son réveil : 3 :46am.

« Monsieur Craig Gurwitch ?

-C'est moi.

-Commandant Rollins, US Air Force »

Oh non non non non, pensa Mouse.

« Je n'aime pas apporter de mauvaise nouvelle comme ça, mais on m'a informé un peu plutôt dans la journée que l'hélicoptère que pilotait Blanche Peregrine-Gurwitch a été abattu par l'ennemi. Je suis navré de vous apprendre cette terrible nouvelle. On vous tiendra au courant de la suite des évènements. »

Et sur ça l'homme raccrocha, Mouse reposa son téléphone sans un mot. Ça ne peut pas être vrai ? Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, elle l'a appelé il y a 5h pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Elle a même parlé aux filles, leur disant qu'elle rentrerait bientôt. Il se leva tel un automate avant de se rendre dans la chambre des filles. Comment va-t-il leur dire ? Que vont-ils devenir sans elle ? Que va-t-il devenir lui sans elle. C'était la femme qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Il crut entendre son portable sonner et retourna dans sa chambre sans vraiment se presser.

« Oui ?

-Craig ? C'est toi ?

-Bl…Blanche ?

-Oui c'est moi. Je vais bien. »

 _Je vais bien_ , c'est trois mots résonne dans la tête de Mouse. Elle va bien, elle va bien, elle est au téléphone.

« Mouse ?

-Je suis là. Mais le commandant…

-Ils t'ont appelés ?

-Ils viennent juste de le faire. J'ai cru…j'ai cru t'avoir perdu.

-Je suis désolée.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ma puce ?

-Notre hélico a été abattu, je n'ai vu que trop tard l'engin ennemi. J'ai réussi à manœuvrer assez bien l'appareil avant qu'il ne se crache. On va tous bien, on ira tous bien.

-Tu es blessée ?

-J'ai une jambe cassée. Et des bleus.

-Tu prends ta retraite militaire ! »

Blanche rigola de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Oui, j'ai un poste d'instructeur qui m'attends à Chicago. Je pense que je vais le prendre. Les filles vont bien ?

-Elles dorment. Quand rentres-tu ?

-Je prends un avion en fin de journée.

-Oui tu as une journée de plus que nous toi. Tu seras là demain. Je serai le grand débile à l'aéroport.

-Je t'aime Craig.

-Je vous aime aussi Madame Gurwitch. »

 **FIN**


End file.
